Of Guitars and Motorcycles!
by PsychoSammii
Summary: Rose is kicked our of her mom's house and moves in with Lissa and her boyfriend Christian. All is going well. Until Christian's Russian brother comes to stay. And he's just out of jail for murder? He's a cocky badass who thinks women worship him! VERY OOC
1. House Hunting

_A new story that I am writing on behalf of AlKerr! It was all her idea, but she just doesn't have the time to write it! So thanks for the opportunity! I'm also happy to announce that she is co-writing this fan-fic with me! YAY!_

_Oh, and some of the characters may be ALOT OCC! Just to warn you! But I'm not going to tell you who! It will spoil the surprise!_

_Anyway! On with chapter 1!_

Rose's POV

Looking at apartments is certainly tiring, and can get pretty boring after a while. Though that doesn't help me as I now find myself apartment hunting with my best friend Lissa.

_Sigh._

Thinking back over the argument that got me kicked out is just depressing. My mother was being a complete bitch to me, I only wanted to know where I came from, is that so unfair? So anyway I decided to mouth off. And then found myself out on my ass... No questions asked. I stayed at my best friend's mom's house for a few weeks, but i was just getting in everyone's way. I was going to leave until Lissa convinced me to move in to her new apartment when she eventually got one.

I was a bit sceptical about it at first, especially because Christian would be joining us, but Liss kept insisting and so here we are. She had been dating Christian for about 2 years, and they would finally be getting a place together. Personally I felt like I was intruding on their relationship and I'm sure Christian did too, but Lissa insisted that I move in with them. So all I could do was nod, and mumble yes in agreement and that was that.

To be honest I don't know much about Christian, him and I aren't exactly close. I know he has an older half-brother somewhere, though Christian hardly ever talks about him, I wonder why? I don't mind Christian; he's good for Lissa and I can see that he loves her, so I don't object. He and I are civil to each other though I think that's only because it means so much to Lissa that we get along.

Also maybe because I'm rude, obnoxious and have an attitude problem? Hey, no one's perfect.

"Rose... ROSE! Are you listening to me?" I was forced from my inner ramblings by Lissa's constant cat calls, she was my best friend, and I loved her but sometimes even she was annoying.

"What Liss..?" I sighed, hoping to god that she had finally made a choice. This was the 6th apartment viewing of the day!

"What do you think, do you like it? It's really big and spacious and can fit us all in!"

She sounded so excited about this one, I couldn't resist, besides I wasn't that bothered anyway, as long as i had a roof over my head.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and answered her, "Yeah, sure Liss. This one looks great!"

Happiness flared through her eyes as she looked at me, a huge smile spreading across her face. "Thank you! Thank you Thank you THANKYOU!" and with that she bounced away back over to where Christian stood with the Estate Agent.

It was time to seal the deal! _Joy!_ I thought to myself sarcastically. _Now i have to lug my shit all the way over here._

_Okay! So first chapter complete, it was definitely short and sweet i know, but I promise you that the chapters will get longer _

_Anyway, what do you guys think? REVIEW!_

_~Sammii_


	2. Knock Knock! Who's There?

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! We really appreciate it! I just loved them all! I really didn't think anyone would review! But thanks and keep them coming!_

_Time for the next chapter!_

RPOV! - Knock Knock! Who's There?

I stood against the white wash walls of the apartment block that our new home resided in, cigarette in hand, waiting for Lissa and Christian to turn up with the removal van. I had refused point blank to go to my mother's and collect my stuff, i didn't want to look that bitch in the eye, if i did i'd probably end up punching her...  
So Lissa had kindly nominated her and Christian to go and get my stuff, considering they were all moved in, i think all they had to do left was position the furniture the way they wanted.

I took a last drag on cigarette, inhaling deeply, getting as much nicotine as i could to give me a better fix until my next one.  
I laughed out loud to myself, _so much for quitting_ i thought. Unfortunately some old biddy had been walking past at the time; she gave a "must-be-a-nutter" look, so i flipped her off. She got all huffy after that and marched off.

_Fucking biddy. She's got some fucking nerve. Even though i am slightly crazy..._

A horn honked somewhere outside of the safe recesses of my mind and i came back to reality to see Christian pulling up in the van, Lissa in the passenger's seat beside him. I dropped my cigarette butt to the floor and stood on it before straightening myself and making my way over. By the time i got there Christian was opening the van door and Lissa was stood on the side of the pavement, it seemed like there was some kind of tense atmosphere between them, but i couldn't tell for sure.

"Everything okay?" I shot the question out there, at both of them.

"Yeah, fine..." They both replied, at the same time. Okay, something was really wrong but i figured Lissa would tell me in her own time if she wanted me to know.

"O...kay, so how did everything go with the mega bitch?" That was my new nickname for my mother, creative huh?

"She is still your mother Rose; i wish you wouldn't call her that."

"Yeah, yeah Liss. Let's get unpacking.

It didn't take long for the 3 of us to get my things up to my room. After that Christian left to return the van and me and Lissa had some girly time as she helped me put my stuff away.

Considering i was paying no attention to the apartments when Lissa was looking at them she made a really great choice, it was a spacious 3 bed roomed penthouse apartment with a balcony of the living room, big enough to fit a small table and chair. Another great feature was the fact that it all came fully furnished, apart from the bedrooms. The living room was the first room you walked into when you entered the apartment and it was home to a huge comfy L shaped sofa, in a chocolate brown, a small reclining chair also in the same colour, tiled white flooring, 42inch TV attached to the wall, and various cabinets and a coffee table in a dark wood colour. The main wall in the room was wallpapered in a brown flowered pattern with a cream background, and all the other walls were a cream colour to, all in all it seemed a very stylish room, way to stylish to me, but at least i had somewhere to live!

The kitchen was every chef's dream, and considering Christian was studying to become just that, i was positive this would be his favourite room in the whole place. It had grey marble work tops, millions of cupboards, to be honest i had no idea what we were going to do with all of them, we don't eat that much! A huge sink with fancy taps, a double-doored silver refrigerator, and under-the-counter freezer. It was painted a light leaf green colour and had the same cream tiles on the floor as in the living room. Completed with a breakfast bar and 3 stools. The bedrooms were all the same size, well at least the first 2 were, Lissa and Christian's also had its own en suite bathroom, and my room did too sort of. The second bathroom was in the middle of the second and third bedrooms, and both rooms had conjoining doors to said bathroom. It's a good job that no one occupied the third bedroom! Each bathroom as occupied by a huge bath tub and separate shower, toilet and sink, as well as storage.  
The third and final bedroom was the smallest, and it was occupied with a single bed, wardrobe and a bookshelf.

Me and Liss had some really great girly time while Christian was out, i'd set up my stereo on top of a set of dark wood draws and we were both singing along with the music as we built up my bed.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs  
We will never be, never be  
Anything but loud and nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks!_

We were both singing loudly and extremely out of tune, but it was a laugh and it's exactly what we needed. The bed was eventually built and the metal frame was tightened as tight as we could get it so that it wouldn't squeak, then Lissa and I heaved the mattress on top and made the bed together.

Christian arrived home not long after that so Lissa left me to unpack my clothes, books and nick nacks in peace. Eventually i was done, and i had just relaxed onto my bed.

"Christian! We spoke about this earlier! I said no!" I suddenly hear Lissa screech; i groaned and rolled over burying my face under a pillow.

"I don't see the harm in it Lissa! He's my brother!" Christian shot back.

"Don't see the harm? DON'T SEE THE HARM? He's a murderer! Just out of jail! He could stab us all while we sleep!"

"Liss, now you're just exaggerating! He wouldn't hurt us..." I could hear in his voice that Christian was trying to keep calm. But to be honest i had to agree with Lissa, a murderer in the house? No wonder Christian never spoke of him!

"He cannot stay here and that is final."

I think Christian must have lost it then...

"HE'S MY GOD DAMN BROTHER LISSA? HOW CAN I TURN HIM AWAY!"

No matter what i thought of Christian, no one blew up like that at my best friend! So i stood up and marched out towards the living room and the sounds of their voices!

"Right you two. We have just moved in! Is this really necessary right now?" i walked up to Christian and got right in his face. "Ever talk to Lissa like that again and you'll have me to deal with Chrissy! Now is it so hard for you two to just relax and-"

I was cut off suddenly by a loud knock at the door, and all 3 of us turned our eyes on the door and stared.

_Who the hell could that be?_

_Annnnnd, this chapter is so finished! What do you guys think!_

_Review!_

_Now, i have written my two chapters so it's over to AlKeer now! And her's will be just as great as mine have been!_

_Enjoy!_

_~Sammii xXx_


	3. Hate At First Sight

**HEY! Its Alkerr here :D Just wanted to say thank you so much for all your reviews, they're amazing, just like all of you :P**

**Anyway, here is my chapter, let's hope that it was as good as Sammii's! **

**Hope you enjoy :P**

**Chapter 3- Hate at first sight.**

It hadn't even been one hour, and yet, I was desperately craving another cigarette. We hadn't even been in the God damned apartment for one hour yet, and we already had a neighbor complaining!

"See?" I said, pointing at the door. The loud thuds vibrated through the door, and I guessed the person on the other side was either super pissed, or super strong. "You two couldn't keep your mouths shut for two fucking seconds, and now the neighbours hate us!"

"Well then, will you stop shouting, or else they'll hate us more!" Christian complained, moving from the kitchen, which was definitely his favorite room, to walk in the direction of the door. I knew he was angry with me, because I had threatened him for shouting at Lissa.

"Rose..?" Lissa said, sounding a little scared. "Come into the living room with me."

God. Don't get me wrong, I loved Lissa with all my heart, but it seriously pissed me off how... Spineless she could be. I mean, any time an argument that didn't involve me or her boyfriend, roared its head, Lissa would stick her head in the sand and expect me or Christian to fight her battles. I guess Lissa just wasn't like that... She was more the fluffy, cute girly girl... And I was kind of the complete opposite.

We walked into the living room again and Lissa began to pace the living room. It was obvious that she was stressing about this complaining neighbor. Honestly, I wasn't bothered a bit... The only thing that bothered me was the fact that I was dying for a cigarette, and Lissa forbade me to light one up in the apartment.

Because Lissa was quietly biting her nails, and I was too busy thinking about the ten pack in my pocket, we could hear everything Christian was saying to our neighbor.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" Christian stuttered, and God love him, he sounded as though he was about to shit himself.

"It's good to see you too, Brother." A confident voice said. It was deep and had a slight Russian accent laced through his words. He sounded cocky, sarcastic and totally in power. Soo... this was the murdering brother. Uh-oh.

My head turned to Lissa who looked like she had seen a ghost. Her face had completely paled, and she stared at me, her eyes wide in fear. I walked over to where she stood and put my hand on her back for comfort. I ignored Lissa's quick breaths and tried to listen in to what Christian and the murderer where talking about.

"You have to leave, Dimitri." Christian stuttered, sounding terrified. "S-seriously, Lissa-"

"Lissa?" The infamous Dimitri purred, "Is she your new fuck buddy?"

I heard a huge bang, and my guess was Dimitri had completely shoved the whole door right into the wall.

"Dimitri, please, you can't stay here!" Christian pleaded, I heard his voice become closer, and I grabbed Lissa's arm knowing that the murderer and Christian would be entering the living room any second.

"Christian, you honestly think you could stop me?" The husky, sarcastic voice replied, still sounding unbelievably cocky and confident.

"Dimitri, please, I'm begging you!" Christian pleated, sounding like a little lamb. "Lissa doesn't exactly feel comfortable with you-"

"Tough shit brother." Dimitri sneered. I heard a bunch of footsteps, and Lissa completely buried her head into my shoulder. Her soft whimpers told me she was terrified. I could hear Christians quick breaths, and pair of heavy footsteps, obviously made from thick boots.

Finally, all noise stopped. I didn't have to look up to know that Christians half brother was standing at the door way. Taking a deep breath, gaining strength, I raised my head and looked at him in the eye.

Woah.

I could see that Christian and Dimitri were only half brothers. Christian was skinny, and he barely had any muscle. He had short messy black hair and piercing blue eyes, his skin an icy cold pale. I guess you could say that he wasn't really my cup of tea. But Dimitri? He stood in front of me, long dark hair flicking across his gorgeous brown eyes mysteriously, he had a cocky smirk plastered on his beautiful face, and the whiteness of his teeth shone against his even, sexy tanned skin. Through his plain white V-neck shirt, I could clearly tell that he had an amazing body, packed with pounds of sexy muscle, just begging to be touched. He wore loose fitting jeans, covered in rips, and they hung from his hips deliciously. The leather jacket he wore covered his tanned, thick arms, and strapped across his _amazing _broad shoulders, was a guitar. Everything, from his stylish boots to his sexy leather jacket and cocky eyes, screamed badass. And he was _definitely _my cup of tea.

He stepped into the living room, looking at the floral wall paper will a look of amusement. His eyes twinkled in mischief, and I felt a strange desire to get to know him. Behind his wonderful shoulder, was Christian who was looking at Lissa who was about to explode in either fear, or tears.

I was thinking maybe both.

"Dimitri, can't you stay in a hotel?" Christian practically begged. Strangely, he was saying it as nicely as he possibly could, like he was afraid to step on his brother's toes. "I mean, I don't mind giving you a ride!"

Dimitri glanced at me, his eyes twinkling. They raked over my body, and his mouth rose in a half smile, crooked and so so cocky. Finally he met my eyes, after gazing at my boobs for ages. "How about you give me a ride?" He purred, looking at me and then, his head tipped down until he was looking at his crotch. After he made sure I got the point, he looked up at me again, and gave me a saucy wink. It was clear that he didn't want to get a ride to the hotel... Seemed he wanted to ride me. Charming.

Okay, it was obvious that this guy was a complete, total _ass._

His eyes continued to rake over my clothes and body. I was wearing a pair of tight skinny jeans of a dark denim color, a pair of sexy black combat boots and a just a plain low cut top, that showed plenty of my cleavage. That was apparently Dimitri's favorite part.

Just looking at him, and the way he walked, talked and saw things, you could totally tell that this guy was a badass, and he knew it. It was clear that he thought he could pick up any girl he wanted, and that kind of disgusted me. I had never really been into womanizers.

Lissa, who cowered under my arm, finally looked up. I swear on God, that she shuddered when he gave her his sexy smirk. Even though he _knew _that Lissa was Christian's girlfriend, he continued to check her out.

"You know how to pick them, Chris." Dimitri purred, sounding almost animalistic.

I rolled my eyes, and fought the urge to smack him across the face. God, he was such a fucking prick. Once you get over his extreme, get-knocked-down-for-one-more-peek, hotness, the reality was he was a fucking ass. Okay, first, he was a murderer. Second, he was a cocky bastard. Third, he clearly didn't give a shit about anyone but himself, and I couldn't help how many STD's he had gathered over his many 'rides'.

"Just go Dimitri." Christian said, sounding terrified that he had just told his brother to do something.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Dimitri said, taking his hot guitar from his broad shoulder, placing it against the couch like it was the most precious thing in the world to him, and then he plopped himself down on the L shaped couch, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "And plus, you can't chuck me out." Dimitri said, sounding confident. "You chuck me out, and I'll _stab _you all in your sleep." His eyes glowed with mischief, and I had a feeling he was only having a joke... But still, he was still extremely scary.

At this point, the shaking and fear was too much for Lissa. She covered her eyes as the tears exploded from her green eyes, and she detached herself from my arm, running out of the living room in a rush. The already awkward and tense room became even more so when Christian ran after Lissa's shuttering body, leaving Dimitri and me alone.

I crossed my arms, and kept standing, glad that I was in my combat boots instead of a pair of high heels. I didn't think I'd be likely to sit down, especially with Dimitri staring at me, a cocky smirk plastered all over his face. He seemed very proud.

"Now that I've finally gotten you alone..." Dimitri said, laying down, kicking his feet up to rest on the arm of the chair, hands behind his head. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

I rolled my eyes again, but this just caused Dimitri's grin to grow wider, more confident. He looked so comfortable, so _unbothered _by everything, just lying on the chair.

"Don't call me gorgeous." I growled, folding my arms again, glaring at him, and just remembering how much of a _dick _he was. "Just because you think you can talk to Christian like he's a piece of shit, doesn't mean you can with me too." I growled, stepping closer, "And I don't care how fucking amazing you think you are. Hurt I, my best friend or Christian and I'll kick your fucking ass."

This seemed to amuse Dimitri, because his mouth split into a wide, threatening grin and he continued to glance at me like I was a piece of meat. "Mhmm, Feisty." He purred, glancing at my body, once again. "You have no idea how hot that is."

Again, the anger built up inside of me, and I closed my eyes, hoping to get his hot body out of my mind. I tried singing songs in my head, just to distract me from him, as soon as I thought of songs, and killer tune that reminded me of Dimitri just popped into my head.

_Dressed head to toe black on black,_

_Three bunnies in the back of my Cadillac._

_With me it's gonna be a good story to tell;_

_cash, grass and ass on the highway to hell._

_Be careful what you wish for when you dream_

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri taking off his leather jacket. He turned around to put it next to his guitar and through his sexy, tight V-neck; I could see his amazing, muscled back. On that sexy back, however, I could vaguely see black ink, shaped like intricate designs and veins along his back. He had tattoos? I couldn't explain how sexy I thought that was. _Get a grip Rose, he's an asshole! _I told myself. I kept repeating it in my head as a mantra, but when that didn't work; I continued to sing _All American Nightmare _by Hinder.

_I make the good girls bad, and bad girls worse;_

_nice guys are last 'cause I'm always first._

_I'm a freak show sucker for how it feels;_

_turn the girl next door into hell on heels._

_I'm red-white-blue tattooed and just don't care;_

_I'm the all American nightmare._

I just wanted to laugh at how... close it all was to Dimitri. He totally was just a badass, womanizer, hot cunt. I eyed the guitar by his side, and I had to admit, the fact that he could play it made him a lot hotter.

_If you wanna run away I can give you a ride,_

_I'm a one way ticket to your darker side._

_And come with me, baby let's lose some sleep._

_But don't mistake me for a dream._

Everything was quiet in the living room, and Dimitri continued to stare at me in amusement. He lay back down on the couch, putting his arms behind his head again, looking at me with that same irresistible smirk. His eyes gleamed through the little strands of hair that fell across his face. At that minute, the way he was looking at me made me extremely curious. I may have been over exaggerating, but he was looking at me like I was his next victim...

_I make the good girls bad, and bad girls worse;_

_nice guys are last 'cause I'm always first._

_I'm a freak show sucker for how it feels;_

_turn the girl next door into hell on heels._

_I'm red-white-blue tattooed and just don't care;_

_I'm the all American nightmare._

"You haven't told me your name yet, baby..." Dimitri purred, his eyes caressing my tense body, making me feel like I was on show, or embarrassingly naked.

"Rose." I spat, trying to disguise the fact that his muscles were making me melt, with hatred.

"Nice to meet you, Rosie." Dimitri said, giving me saucy wink. I rolled my eyes again and looking towards the door where I could hear Lissa crying. I wondered if I should have left Dimitri to comfort her... but then again, I didn't trust him and I liked our 52 inch plasma screen TV where it was, not in Dimitri's hand whilst he ran away.

_If you wanna run away I can give you a ride,_

_I'm a one way ticket to your darker side._

_And come with me, baby let's lose some sleep._

_But don't mistake me for a dream._

"So... you live here too, huh?" Dimitri asked, his grin stayed stitched to his lips.

I looked at him again, and I couldn't control the anger inside of me. My hands twitched for a cigarette, and I felt a huge urge to light one up, just to relax me. The way I saw it, Lissa was bawling in another room, and she was too worked up with Dimitri to realize what I was about to do. My hand snaked into my pocket, lifting out my cigarettes and a lighter. I lit one up and pressed it to my lips, taking one of the longest drags I had ever. I inhaled the nicotine, almost shuttering through the relaxation it was bringing me.

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri staring at me in amusement. He dipped his hand into his own pocket, and pulled out a black lighter and some cigarettes. He pressed one of them to his lips, lighting it up with his lighter, which ignited blue fire. He took a draw and exhaled a puff of smoke, continuing to look sexy throughout it all.

_They're tryin' to lock me up and throw away the key,_

_but they're never gonna hold down a freak like me._

_I'm an outcast, smoking grass living for speed,_

_and I got anything you want_

_but nothing that you need. _

We sat in silence as we took slow, deep drags of our cigarettes. Not once, did his eyes leave me, and I could tell from the corner of my eye that he was finding this silent situation hilarious. The only noise I could hear was Lissa's sniffs from the next room.

I exhaled one last breath of smoke before pressing the tip with my finger so that I could get the ashes out. Dimitri looked at me in surprise as I walked to the balcony, opened the doors and flung the cigarette bud out the window.

I looked at the murderer again, his cigarette pressed between his lips, and still he managed to give me that sarcastic grin. I needed to find Lissa.

I walked over to where Dimitri was sprawled over the couch and I bent down, almost looking him in the eye. "Touch anything in this room, dickhead, and I'll kick your balls in, understand?"

He replied by puffing a cloud of smoke into my face. My eyes blinked with tears, the smoke burning them, I walked away without looking back, yet I knew that he was watching me go, a cocky, sexy half grin plastered on his face.

_I make the good girls bad, and bad girls worse;_

_nice guys are last 'cause I'm always first._

_I'm a freak show sucker for how it feels;_

_turn the girl next door into hell on heels._

_I'm red-white-blue tattooed and just don't care;_

_I'm the all American nightmare._

_I'm the all American nightmare_

_I'm the all American nightmare_

_And I got nothing that you need._

**DPOV**

The toe of my boot hit the edge of Christian's fancy door. Huh. So this was the fucking fortress he'd been staying in whilst I was banged up?

Figures. From what he told me the last time we met, his new girl was rolling in dough. Wouldn't really blame him for using her for her wallet, it's exactly what I would have done. Oh wait! I distinctly remember Christian telling me it was… what's it called again? Oh yeah... Love. Yeah, Chris, if there was such thing as _love._

I stubbed my cigarette against the wall, and let it drop like a fly to the floor. I was just about to knock on the door, when I heard a bunch of voices, clearly arguing on the other side. I didn't even have to press my ear against the door; I could hear everything perfectly fine.

"Come on, Liss." The gay voice of my younger, not as attractive, weak brother said, begging like the spineless motherfucker he is. "He has nowhere else to go!"

"Christian!" A girl said, and I knew that without even looking, that she was hot. It was a skill I had. "We spoke about this earlier! I said No!"

I chuckled out loud and I tightened my grip on the strap of my guitar. It would be just like my brother to let a woman step all over him. He was the opposite of me, he had women stepping all over him, treating him like crap where as I had woman laying all over me, treating me like a God.

Which I totally was.

"I don't see the harm in it Lissa!" Christian shot back. I had to admit, he shocked me. Yeah, he was still a coward, no doubt, but I hadn't expected him to fight with his girl because of me. "He's my brother!"

"Don't see the harm?" –I heard Lissa take a deep breath- "DON'T SEE THE HARM? He's a murderer! Just out of jail! He could stab us all while we sleep!"

I couldn't help it. I let out a huge throat ripping laugh, the chick sounded so serious and so fucking terrified. I knew I would love taking the piss out of her… maybe I would stand at the edge of her bed with a knife… Just to see her reaction. I smirked again and leaned against the wall, folding my arms.

"Liss, now you're just exaggerating! He wouldn't hurt us..." Christian protested. There was something about his voice that made me think he was trying to calm himself down, as well as his girlfriend. I continued to smirk. They were all too pathetic for my liking, but as soon as I made my cash doing the gigs in the club, I would leave their sorry asses behind.

"He cannot stay here, and that is final!" God, this chick sounded rough. But then again… That was exactly how I liked them.

"HE'S MY GOD DAMED BROTHER LISSA! HOW CAN I TURN HIM AWAY?" Okay. That surprised me. I felt the corner of my mouth raise in a sarcastic smirk. Well, who knew he had it in him? I was about to walk in when another voice joined in. Using my skills again, I could tell this chick was hotter than the first.

"Right you two. We have just moved in! Is this really necessary right now?" The hottie said, sounding in total control. No one replied and then I heard boots hitting the ground. Then, in the sexiest, fierce voice I had ever heard, the cock raiser growled. ""Ever talk to Lissa like that again and you'll have me to deal with Chrissy! Now is it so hard for you two to just relax and-"

I couldn't take it anymore. I _needed _to see what this chick looked like. If her body was half as sexy as her voice, then I'd still be satisfied. I walked over to the door with my heavy stride, and I knocked on the fancy mahogany door with my clenched fist.

All conversation stopped and then I heard footsteps again. The sexy chick opened her mouth again. "See?" She snapped, sounding more than a little pissed, and a hell of a lot sexy. I had to have her, and I knew that any day soon, I would. You two couldn't keep your mouths shut for two fucking seconds, and now the neighbors hate us!"

I chuckled again. Ahh, was she in for a surprise. I wasn't just a neighbor, I was a roomie.

"Well then, will you stop shouting, or else they'll hate us more!" My brother chirped, and I heard his footsteps grow closer to the door. I heard Lissa say something else, but my attention was brought elsewhere when Christian opened the door and practically choked on his tongue.

"D-dimitri!" He gurgled, sounding terrified. I looked him up and down. Nope, his style sense hadn't improved since the last time we met, the fucker was so selfish, I mean I had a fucking image to live up to, and he was letting me down! "W-what are y-you doing here?"

"Good to see you too brother," I retorted, folding my arms and giving him my signature cocky smirk.

Christians face dropped and he looked like he had completely shit himself. I looked over my shoulder to see if I could find the cock raiser, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

My attention was brought back to my gay brother when he unfortunately spoke. "You have to leave Dimitri." He pleaded, looking as weak as ever. "Seriously, Lissa-"

" Lissa." I purred, waiting to get a glance at his new bitch, "She your new fuck buddy?"

I knew she wasn't, but I was up for anything that got a raise out of the fag.

"Dimitri, please, you can't stay here!" Christian begged, trying to close to door in my face. That did it, I grabbed the handle and pushed the expensive door aside, making it smash into the wall with a loud bang. A plus side was that it clipped Christians shoulder and he almost went flying on his ass.

"Christian..." I said with a chuckle, sounding as confident and as cool per usual "You honestly think you can stop me?" My eyes glared at him, forging anger in my gaze. He swallowed as his eyes fogged over with fear.

"Dimitri, please, I'm begging you!" Christian pleated, sounding like a little lamb. "Lissa doesn't exactly feel comfortable with you-"

"Tough shit brother." I said, pushing him aside. I walked into his swanky home, smirking at the furniture. My bags were outside and I let Christian grab them for me.

I looked through any open door, to see if I could find the two girls. Christian tagged along behind me, like he always used to do when we were kids. I felt myself smirk when I came to the last door I hadn't checked. The living room.

I stepped inside, to see two girls embracing. I was loving this apartment already.

In front of me, like I said, were two hot chicks. One, was in a girly skirt and a pink blouse. She had platinum blonde hair, and she had her pretty head buried into the others shoulder. My guess was this was Christian's girlfriend.

They definitely deserved each other. Two cowards together.

But the other chick? I did mention she was a cock raiser, right? She stared me straight in the eye, and the strength and courage beating through her eyes was enough to shock me. I watched in amusement as her beautiful brown eyes checked me out. I decided to do the same.

She was hot a hell. She wore a pair of tight fitting skinny jeans, they made her legs look long and thin and I imagined them wrapped firmly around my waist. Next, my gaze went to the combat boots on her feet. They were tattered and they looked uncared for, but that just added to the whole I'm-a-badass-sexy-bitch-and-I-don't-give-a-fuck. As I said, it was hot as hell. Next, my eyes went to her top. Yum-my. I had to adjust my trousers, as they had become slightly too tight. She had an amazing, slim figure, and peeking out from her low cut top, was the best pair of boobs I thought I'd ever seen. I couldn't stop looking at them.

Finally, once I could stop drooling, I looked up into her sexy, confident eyes. Framing her beautiful eyes and face, was a long tumble of sexy brown-black hair. It fell over her shoulder and all I could see was curls and more curls, tumbling together to make a full sexy head of hair. God... she was just... fuckable.

I knew, and I was willing to bet my life on it, that I was going to have this girl by the end of the week.

She was probably one of the sexiest, hottest babes that had ever set foot on the fucking planet.

"Can't you stay in a hotel?" Christian said, breaking my contact from the sexy brunette. "I mean, I don't mind giving you a ride."

My mind filled with about sixty billion sexy innuendos. I turned my head and looked at the sexy brunette, who was glaring at me with anger. She kept her gaze firm on me, continuing to look unaffected by me or my charming attitude. "How about you give me a ride?" I asked her, watching as her eyes blazed. I looked down at my crotch to let her know that I just didn't want a ride... I wanted a _ride. _I gave her a sexy wink.

I looked back at the two girls. Lissa may not have been as hot as the cock raiser, but she was still pretty sexy. "You know how to pick them, Chris." I purred.

"Just go Dimitri." Christian said, sounding terrified. I spun around and glared at him, letting him know that he was fucked for interrupting my flirt.

"Nah, I don't think I will." I growled, taking my guitar from my broad shoulder, placing it against the couch. I noticed that the sexy brunette continued to stare at me, and then, keeping her attention, I lie down on the couch, and put my hands behind my head, feeling comfortable on Christians fucking expensive pillows. "And plus, you can't chuck me out." I growled, sounding confident. "You chuck me out, and I'll _stab_ you all in your sleep." My eyes snapped to Lissa, and I smirked, remembering what she had said to Christian about me stabbing them all.

As if Lissa knew I was thinking about her, she burst from cock raisers arms and ran out of the living room, tears streaking down her face. Christian followed, leaving me in the room with the cock raiser.

God… She was such a sexy, hot… cock raiser.

"Now that I've finally gotten you alone..." I purred, glancing at her fantastic chest again. "What's your name, gorgeous?"

She rolled her beautiful eyes again, but this just caused my grin to grow wider, more confident. I loved a chick that played hard to get.

"Don't call me gorgeous." She growled, folding her arms, glaring at me with those amazing eyes. "Just because you think you can talk to Christian like he's a piece of shit, doesn't mean you can with me too." She growled, stepping closer, "And I don't care how fucking amazing you think you are. Hurt me, my best friend or Christian and I'll kick your fucking ass."

My grin split even more, and I couldn't stop looking at her amazing body. Her long tumbles of hair entranced me and I found my ripped jeans get tighter… I was also feeling a little warm. "Mhmm, Fiesty." I purred, looking right into her endless brown eyes, "You have no idea how hot that is."

She continued to glare at me, and then closed her eyes whilst singing to a song. I wanted to crack up laughing when I heard what song she was singing. Yeah the song fitted me perfectly…. I just knew she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about me.

Watching her with her eyes closed mouth slightly open and of course, was making me a little hot. I stood up and took of my leather jacket, setting it next to my guitar. I spun around to see the beautiful girl, staring at my back and I knew she was admiring my tattoos. I shot her another cocky grin with a wink.

I lay back down on the couch and watched, a smirk on my face as she glared at me. It should really be illegal for someone to be as hot as her… She was like every guys dream. Strong, sexy, badass.

I still didn't know who she was. "You still haven't told me your name, baby..." I purred, taking in her body was again. What I would give to just bury myself inside of her, have her sexy body on mine. I was hard just thinking about it.

"Rose." She spat, placing her thin hands on her defined hips.

"Nice to meet you, Rosie." I purred, desperate to see her smile. She rolled her eyes again, and she started to hum that God damned song again. Watching her, I tried to imagine her naked. I guessed she was around maybe 19 or 20, and she was definitely my type. Curvy, sexy...

"So, you live here to huh?" I asked, continuing to watch as she rolled her eyes and acted like she didn't care, when obviously she did. All girls wanted me. It was a fact.

She glared at my in anger and then I saw her hand twitch. I wasn't surprised in the least when her hand dipped into her skinny pocket and pulled out a 10 pack of cigarettes and a red lighter. She pressed the cigarette to her lips and inhaled slowly, and I had to admit, her facial expressions as she inhaled and exhaled were enough to turn me on.

I followed suit and whipped out a pack of my own, dragging the nicotine out of the small stick. I pressed the cigarette to my lips as she put out her stick with her finger and then threw it out the window, completely surprising me.

Why was she still here? Shouldn't she have been with cry baby Lissa?

As if Lissa could hear my thoughts, I heard a loud sniffle coming from the next room. Rose sighed in frustration and she glared at me. She stalked over to where I lay, comfy and clearly turned on.

She bent down in front of me, so she could look in my eye, but really it gave me wonderful view of her boobs. "Touch anything in this room, dickhead, and I'll kick your balls in, understand?" She growled, her soft cupid bowed lips moving in a fierce snarl. God, that was hot.

She gave me one last dirty look and stormed out the room. My grin widened, and I watched as her sexy ass moved in rhythm with her stride.

I was looking forward, to getting to know Rosie.

**Hope you enjoyed :D Don't forget to revieww :D:D:D:D**

**Xoxoxox Al xox**


	4. Bitches and Bastards

**Hey :D Alkerr here again! Miss me? **

**Anyway, here is chapter four and I wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews 3**

**You're all amazing xox**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy **

**Chapter 4- Bitches&Bastards.**

"Okay, it is official." Christian said, stepping into the kitchen, looking around it like it was heaven. "This is my favorite room, ever."

"Yeah, you told us." I sighed, walking in to look in the fridge. It was too late to remember that we had only moved in, and there was literally nothing in the fridge. At all. "We have no food." I said, like it was the most traumatizing thing ever.

"I didn't know how to break it to you, so I let you find out for yourself." Christian joked, walking over to lean against one of the worktops.

"Fuck off." I spat, my eyes looking over to Lissa, who had her arms crossed in panic and I noticed that she kept looking towards the door, like a monster was about to pop out. Oh wait, let me correct myself. Like a Dimitri would pop out.

I rolled my eyes and let her continue to panic. We, and by that I mean Christian and I, had reassured her over and over again that Dimitri wouldn't be staying for long, and the first chance I got, he was getting kicked out on his ass. I didn't give a fuck if that made the wanker homeless.

"What are we going to eat?" I asked, looking at Christian, the soon to be chef, hoping the he had a solution.

"We could order pizza?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not in the mood for pizza though…" I complained, "I'm in the mood for Chinese food."

"Well then, you can walk down to get it." Christian said, his eyes kept snapping to Lissa, who was _still _shitting herself in the corner.

"Why can't you just order-?" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence, by a frantic Lissa.

"I can't believe you guys!" She shuttered, her voice panicked yet incredibly low. "There's a murderer in our home, and all you can think about is food!"

"Well, as you said, there is a murderer in our home, and this may very well be my last meal." I said, folding my arms. "I want to make in memorable."

Christian gave me a dirty look and walked over to a terrified Lissa, wrapping his arms tight around her. "There's no need to freak, Liss." He comforted, "He won't do anything…"

"Don't make promises for me brother," A deep, sexy voice said from behind me. I spun around to see Dimitri leaning against the door frame, hands in his pocket, his signature smirk plastered on his face.

"Eugh, not you again." I said, looking him up and down again. He was still in that tight V-neck, but this time, now that his leather jacket was off, I could see his thick, tanned arms as they ducked into his pocket.

"It's good to see you too, Rosie." Dimitri replied, winking at me. He grinned at me then, it was a half smiled, crooked and wolfish.

"You disgust me." I retorted, leaning against the marble worktop. I didn't take my eyes away from his endless, brown ones. They continued to glow in mischief as his smile grew, becoming cockier than it was before.

"That doesn't surprise me." Dimitri purred seductively, "You'd be surprised how many _disgusting _things I can do."

"Eugh..." I replied, rolling my eyes. He really was just a huge, man whore. "You're such a cocky bastard."

"Oh, I'm definitely cock-y." He replied, his beaming eyes exploring my body.

"Okay, stop." Christian said, stepping between us, holding out his hands. Lissa stayed in the background, and she almost crapped herself when Dimitri turned his gaze to her, giving her a sexy, confident wink. "If you behave, we all will." He said, talking to his brother.

"Speak for yourself." I growled, not taking my eyes from Dimitri's tough body. I couldn't trust the prick as far as I could throw him, and I wouldn't be able to throw him, considering all that sexy, thick muscle.

"Come on Rosie," Dimitri taunted, taking a step into the kitchen, his boots hitting the cold tile floor. "If we all behave, then we can _play._"

"Could you please stop with all the highly embarrassing and pointless innuendos?" I snapped, watching as his face lit up with sarcasm and amusement. "Just stay the fuck away from me."

"I'm not making any promises…" Dimitri purred, again looking at my body. Fuck me; it was like I didn't have a fucking face!

I rolled my eyes again and started to walk towards the door. "I'm leaving, I'll be back soon with food."

"Need a ride?" Dimitri said, obviously referring to his earlier 'ride' joke. His eyes sparkled in mischief, and his teeth were glowing a bright white against his tan. He had straight even teeth that made his smile absolutely heart breaking.

"No, I'm good." I sneered, walking out the door, shutting it in his face. I took a deep breath, gaining my strength before starting to walk in the direction of the Chinese restaurant. Whilst walking, I had some time to think. Tomorrow would be the first day of college, and not only was I really excited to take my course on art and phycology, I was also extremely nervous. New beginnings tended to be like that.

I was all for this new beginning though. I wanted to forget all about my mother, the mega bitch, and just start life fresh. I was glad that Lissa and Christian would be with me, but I wasn't too thrilled with having to leave behind the dickhead. Who knew what he would do to our new apartment?

I shook it out of mind when I stepped inside the fancy Chinese restaurant. I ordered a portion of sweet chili chicken for myself and of course a carton of curry rice. For Lissa and Christian I ordered a Chicken Chop Sui, and like the total bitch I am, I didn't get the dickhead anything.

I walked home, with a huge smile on my face. Not only would I piss off the bastard, I would also be having the most delicious food in the world.

I entered the lobby, saying hello to the receptionist before taking the elevator to my room. I guess I should have been concerned that Dimitri probably could have possibly killed my friends, but then again, he knew that I knew he was here… so there was no chance of him escaping.

I pulled on the handle of the door and stepped into the apartment. It was still all so new, and it hadn't become home yet, but I knew that over time, after Dimitri left, I would love this place. I walked into the kitchen to see a very awkward situation.

Dimitri was watching Lissa as she stood, and Christian was watching Dimitri. Everything was so quiet, and the only person who seemed to enjoy this little silent, creepy staring competition, was Dimitri. Not that that isn't a surprise.

"O-Kay." I said, stepping into the kitchen, my combat boots hitting the tiled floor. "I've got dinner-."

"And it certainly looks delicious." Dimitri said, pointedly staring at my crotch. I held up the bag and showed him the Chinese food.

"And you're not getting any." I snapped, placing the brown bag on top of the marble island. Dimitri didn't look upset in the least and I had to admit, that pissed me off. I was expecting at least some reaction from him… but nope. He continued to stay his cocky, confident self.

"I doubt that." Dimitri grinned, walking over to me, hands in his pocket, "I'm a very patient man, and I can wait."

I doubted he was talking about the food, instead he was referring to the fact the he thought I'd be a part of his collection. The collection I like the call his sluts.

His muscled body was right in front of me, his flirty eyes gazing down into mine. No matter how much he made me want to be sick, I could at least admit that he was hot as hell.

"Would you please move?" I said shoving past him, and not expecting it, he stumbled back, a huge grin on his face. Lissa stayed quiet in the corner, Christian's arms tight around her fragile body. Her eyes kept snapping to me in worry, as if Dimitri would hurt me.

If he liked his balls connected to his body, he wouldn't dare try.

He walked away from me, leaning against the marble counter tops, a cocky smirk watching me. I tried to ignore him, but it was hard when an extremely hot Russian murderer was staring at your ass.

I pulled out three plates from the cupboard, making sure that Dimitri saw he wasn't getting any. He continued to smirk, infuriating me. I put out my food, along with Lissa's and Christian's.

I walked over to the table and placed the food in front of my friends. Lissa's nervous eyes snapped to mine and then to the Chinese food before her, handing her fork, I sat down next to her, keeping my curious eyes far away from the mysterious man leaning against the counter.

As we ate, everything was quiet. I could barely swallow my food because I was almost choking on the tension. Seriously, it was that bad. Christian had inhaled his food faster than I had, but Lissa continued to play with hers with her fork. It was pissing me off, seeing her fiddle when she should have been eating. She was skinny enough as it was!

"Liss, you need to eat." I said, Christian and Lissa jumped as my hoarse voice broke through the silence. I swallowed, trying to ignore an extremely amused Dimitri behind me.

"I've lost my appetite. "She retorted, flicking around a single piece of rice.

"Funny..." A sexy, husky voice said above my head. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was that dickhead. "Because I'm feeling the exact opposite." With that he picked up Lissa's fork and plate, shoving a forkful of rice and noodles into his mouth, whilst walking out with a cocky smirk stitched to his lips.

All I could do was stare, the anger raging inside of me as the situation weighed on me.

"That fucking bastard!" I yelled, pushing away from the chair, letting it bang to the floor. "I don't give a fuck if he has no where to go, Christian! I can't stick him in this fucking house!"

"I can hear you!" Dimitri sang, his voice coming from the living room.

"That's it!" I growled, beginning to burst into the living room to kick that bastard's ass. Before I got to the door, Christian was in his way.

"Rose, seriously, stop!" Christian pleaded, his ice blue eyes pleading. "You don't want mess with him, because he'll mess right back and he'll mess with you harder."

"Is this the first time you've met me?" I scoffed, trying to get him away from my entrance. "If he does mess with me harder, then I'll just have to mess even harder than that!"

"Rose." Christian's eyes firm on mine, his icy blue meeting my warm brown. "Please. I'm begging you. Don't do this."

"I'm not afraid of him!" I screeched, knowing perfectly well that he could hear me.

"I know you aren't!" Christian said quite loudly, "And that terrifies me! You have no idea what he's capable of!"

"And you don't want to find out." Dimitri chuckled from the living room. From the way he was talking, I knew that his mouth was full of Lissa's food and I wanted to go fucking crazy.

"Move." I growled, shoving Christian out of the way. I burst out of the room and ran into the living room. Dimitri was slouched on the chocolate brown L shaped couch, Lissa's Chinese in hand and a bottle of Russian vodka clamped in his tanned hand.

I glared at him and he was smirking at me. He lifted the fork, full with Lissa's food, and slowly put it in his mouth, taunting me. I had enough. My patience, if I even had any, burst and stormed over to him my fists clenched.

"You fucking cock!" I sneered, snatching his vodka from his grasp. He looked disinterested as he continued to eat, his eyes watched me with an uncaring glance as I titled the bottle above my head and with a sarcastic and cocky smirk of my own, I poured it all over his hair and white shirt. It trickled into his eyes and soaked through his shirt, making his muscles more visible, and showing me some of his amazing tattoo as he jumped up to stop the dripping alcohol.

His six pac pressed against the wet t-shirt as he jumped from the couch, the Chinese falling all around the floor with a huge clang. I threw the half empty vodka bottle at him, hoping it would smash and pour the rest of the vodka across his magnificent body, but lucky for his fat head, he caught it just in time. His hair was drenched, and boy did he look pissed.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled, his blazing eyes burning through his drenched hair. He took a step forward, the vodka bottle firm in his grasp. His mouth was in a tight scowl, his thick arm muscles flexing as he clenched the glass bottle extremely tight in his big, firm grasp. His angry, terrifying face grew closer, and he was holding the bottle so tight that I thought he was going to smash it, and then stab me with shards of glass.

So you can imagine how surprised I was when he held the bottle above my head and drenched me, just as I had drenched him.

I couldn't believe it. Just like his had, my t-shirt seemed to stick to my body and my hair completely clumped together. My eyes blazed through my soaking hair. At first, Dimitri's eyes were glued to my now soaking boobs, but his eyes quickly snapped to mine.

His held back his head and started laughing his fucking head off! That was enough for me. Whilst he was holding onto his ribcage, breathing for dear life, I held back my leg and far as I could and threw the hardest kick I could, landing in the golden spot. He stopped laughing immediately, falling to his knees, cupping his balls in pain. His face screwed, and turned a violent red.

"You... bitch!" His whispered hoarsely, not being able to speak properly.

I smirked, and with my drenching head, I bent down and looked him in the eye. "Didn't you listen to me earlier when I said if you hurt my best friend, Christian or me, that I'd kick your ass?" I sneered, watching as a ghost of his former smirk raised on his lip. Even in severe pain, he was still a cocky cunt. "Given, I did kick your balls, but that just makes it so much better."

With a grin, a walked away from him, leaving the room and a pained Dimitri with a huge smiled on my face. Standing at the doorway, was Lissa and Christian, both of them looking at me in surprise. They watched confused as I paraded on by, to walk into my room.

Dimitri hadn't actually hurt anyone I cared about, but boy did my head throb. Did that count? Well, it was good enough for me.

With a huge grin, I jumped into the shower, cleaning the vodka away from me. I lathered myself in soap, going over the tattoos on my body. Along the right side of my rib cage, was a series of black roses, joined together with thorned vines, and on the back of my shoulder of the left side, I had a skull tattoo. It was cracked, and from each side had a few thick feathers sprouting from it. They were definitely gorgeous, and completely badass.

God, thinking about my tattoos brought my back straight to Dimitri's hot body, the black ink sketched onto his broad, muscled back. I shook him from my mind as I dried my hair and put on my pyjamas. I lay in bed and fell asleep straight away, remembering vaguely that college started for me tomorrow.

**The next morning.**

I opened my eyes, the alarm next to my bed sending pain through my head. I sat up, and looked around the room. It took me a while to realize that I was in my own apartment and not my old home with the mega bitch.

I clambered out of bed, tired from my food withdrawal. I slumped into the kitchen and plopped into the kitchen table. Lissa was whizzing around the kitchen, a huge smile on her face as she made breakfast.

"Good morning!" She sang softly, holding a fork in her hand. I looked at the pan she was cooking in to see that she was making bacon. Yum.

"'Morning." I yawned, stretching all of my body parts. Lissa shook her head at me, and started serving the wonderful food. The smell of the delicious pork left my mouth watering and I could barely contain myself when I placed a rasher in my mouth. I chewed contently, Lissa watching me. I found that a little creepy.

"Lissa. Stop staring at me when I'm trying to eat," I demanded, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"I can't believe you!" Lissa choked, staring at me with disbelief.

"What?" I protested, "You can't believe I won't let you watch me eat? No offense Liss, bu-"

"Not that!" Lissa cried, "I can't believe you haven't remembered!"

My mind began to search for whatever the hell I was supposed to be excited for. Suddenly my mind fell on St. Vladimirs, the new college that we'd all be attending.

"Fuck!" I said, jumping up. I looked at Lissa to see that she was already ready, dressed in a cute denim skirt, tight cami and a pair of high heels. Her hair was long, blonde and down, and of course, she looked as girly and beautiful as usual.

I jumped from the kitchen, swallowing one last strip of bacon. After brushing my teeth and cleaning myself, I ran into my bedroom, and bolted straight to my huge wardrobe. Luckily, I had already picked out an outfit to wear, so all I had to do was my hair and makeup. I quickly stuck on my clothes and started on my makeup. I painted my nails a blood red, and made my eyes smoky by using black eye shadow with tints of grey, making sure to add eyeliner. My eyes popped and of course, they looked hot. I backcombed my hair, letting it fall in its usual messy waves.

I looked in the mirror, and I was satisfied. I was in a tight white low cut top, which showed a bit of my breasts, a pair of black short shorts, and a pair of ripped fishnet tights. To complete my badass, don't-mess-with-me look, I added my favorite combat boots and leather jacket. Once I was completely satisfied, I stepped out into the hallway, looking around I couldn't see anyone.

Looking around more, I was brought into the living room. Sitting there happily was Christian and Lissa looking content and excited.

"Wow, you look good Rose." Lissa complimented, taking in my totally sexy look. I smirked and sat down on one of the couches. We were going to leave soon; we didn't want to be the first ones there.

"I need a cigarette." I complained, standing up to walk to the balcony.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lissa demanded, her eyes watching me like a bloodhounds.

"To the balcony." I replied, completely confused. "For a smoke."

"It's bad enough that I had to spend the whole night scrubbing vodka from the furniture last night, I don't want everything smelling like smoke!" She protested, Christian rolled his eyes and pulled her back.

"Wise up Liss," He said slowly, "The balcony is outside."

I nodded thanks and then walked out to the balcony. Immediately, I snapped out my cigarettes, pressing one to my lips and lighting it up with my red lighter. I inhaled the amazing nicotine. I leaned against the wall, kicking my foot to press against the wall. I thought I was alone, until I heard a loud, disgusting snore.

Snapping my head to the right, I saw that Dimitri had crashed on one of the garden chairs. In his hands was another bottle of vodka, and next to him on the window ledge was an ash tray, filled up with the grey-white ashes of his cigarettes. His hair was in a mess, but still, he looked hot.

I fought the urge to walk over and spit on his face. I couldn't believe that he had crashed on one of our garden chairs. Walking over, I was immediately brought with the smell of overwhelming alcohol. Don't get me wrong, I loved a good drink every once in a while, but this was just disgusting. To make matters worse, he let out another ear splitting snore.

Rolling my eyes, I finished the rest of my cigarette and walked into the living room. Lissa was standing up, putting her bag over her shoulder, a huge smile on her face. In Christian's hand, was a set of keys. He held them up and smirked at me.

"Ready to go?" He taunted, walking closer to the door.

"You sure we can leave Dimitri here by himself?" I said, looking back to the balcony, but the only thing I could see was his boots.

"What else can we do?" Christian said, running a hand through his short hair. "We can't exactly hire a baby sitter,"

"Good point." I agreed. "He'd probably end up charming her into letting him steal our stuff."

Christian nodded his head sadly, and we walked into the hallway, stepping outside into the fresh air, locking the door. Dimitri was sleeping, and I knew he would be for a long time; we needed to make sure that no one would be able to break in.

We walked silently, each and every one of us filled with excitement and nausea. We hopped into Christians blue car, and as we zoomed out of the apartment's garage I saw a red Harley motorcycle. It was covered in dirt, as if it had been run through dirt. I knew without a doubt that it was Dimitri's.

We drove out, and we were silent the whole ride. Sooner than wanted, we drove through the wide iron gates of our new college St. Vladimirs. I looked at all the college students, all in big groups, and as much as I hated them, I could see all the cliques.

At the far corner, beside the school office entrance, there was group of rich, pampered looking brats. Sitting on a bunch of panic tables, with books pressed under their noses and they didn't look as fashionable as the brats, but they looked neat, my guess was these guys were the nerds. Looking around me, I could see so many cliques, all of them looking excited and happy.

With a deep breath, I stepped out of Christians still car and walked into the busy campus. Looking at the huge building before me, I suddenly swallowed, a huge lump of nervousness building in my throat. My head turned to Lissa who was gawking at the students passing us by. Some guys glanced at me in interest, looking at my long legs peaking from my short shorts, and my boobs visible from my low cut top.

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Lissa again who was smirking at me. Christian walked over and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving me a completely relaxed and confident smile. Suppose, he had grown up with Dimitri, maybe he was used to scary.

"Let's go to administration." Lissa said, linking her arm to mine. I smiled at her, and all three of us walked to the reception desk, walking through a pair of dark mahogany doors, into a very fancy and formal office.

"Excuse me?" Christian said, "We're the new students."

"Oh!" The old woman squeaked, looking down at a load of papers. "Could you give me your names?"

"Christian Ozera, Lissa Dragomir and Rosemarie Hathaway." He said.

"Ah, you're the students from Montana, is that right?"

"Yeah." Christian confirmed. "We were wondering if you have our timetables, with what time lectures are on at?"

"Of course!" The old plump woman said. She was extremely cheery. "I'll be back in a second, make yourselves comfortable!"

She motioned to the waiting area behind us. I assessed the black couches before planting my ass next to a huge red cushion. I checked my red nails over and over again, my eyes kept snapping to the door. Why was she taking so long! The nerves inside of me were eating up my insides.

Finally, after a very very long time, the old lady walked back in, three pieces of paper held in her plump sausage like fingers, a jolly smile on your face.

"Have a good day!" The old lady yelled, waving like a fucking fool. I turned around and smiled at the woman, looking at her desk I saw that her name was Mrs. McCann. I waved back softly, missing the person who was right in front of me.

"Rose watch out!" Lissa called from behind me.

"What?" I said, banging straight into a girl right in front of me. "Oh shit, sorry!" I said, as she fell to the floor. Her black backpack exploded all over the floor, books and cigarettes, along with small packets filled with white powder. I glanced at it in curiosity, just as she jumped up and glared at me in the eye.

"You fucking slut." She growled her long black hair messy and wild. Her blue eyes blazed through her black bangs. Her mouth tightened in a pissed growl, and I had to admit, I was a little taken back. She had so many facial piercings. Her tongue, her eye brows, she had snake bite piercings and a labret. Under her right eye, I could see that she had her cheekbone pierced and that the nose was pierced twice. Through her thick black hair, I could see she had a tragus piercing and on her chin, she had lowbrets.

Her blue eyes blazed, and yeah, she was scary… but so was I.

"I'd advise you not to call me that again." I growled my own voice violent and harsh. I could literally feel my anger beam through my eyes, burning into her pierced face.

"Oh yeah?" The girl taunted, standing up straight and walk straight towards me. Just as her face was right in front of me, she gave me a smirk that reminded me off Dimitri. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Rose, she's not worth it, just walk away." Lissa said, I couldn't see her though, my eyes were kept firm on the bitch before me.

"Move." I warned. Yeah, I wanted to kick her fucking shit in, but on my first day of college? See, what people didn't know, was that I liked to have fights were no one could see, so no one could stop us.

"Nah..." She said, her smirk becoming cockier. "I don't think I will."

"Really?" I snapped, "Because I think you will." With that, I held back my clenched fist and hit her right in the jaw, sending her reeling back. She didn't expect the force of my punch so she fell into the wall and I heard Mrs. McCann behind us, screaming like a fucking pig. I turned around to walk away from the bitch when she dashed up and gripped me by the hair. She pulled my head and I heard Lissa scream. Immediately, I spun around, my hair still firm in her grasp and punched her right in the gut causing her to loosen her grip. I pushed her away from me, causing her to fall to the ground. She may have looked scary, but really she was pathetic.

As she was trying to get up, I held back my leg and rammed it right into her gut. She coughed at fell to the floor. All of a sudden, I saw a puddle of blood pool across the floor, the bitched looked up, and I saw that I had ripped out one of her many piercings.

"You don't want to mess with me." I growled, and just at that minute about three men jumped on me.

"Miss Hathaway!" I spun around, the guys hold still on me, "Stop this instant!"

The guys that had iron grips on my arms were dressed in shirts and suits, my guess they were professors in the school. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. My head turned to Lissa and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. Looking around, I saw that a lot of new students had come into the reception and they were all looking at me in awe. I blew my hair out of my face and I met some of their eyes before looking at the bitch, who was being picked up by the old fragile woman who had called my name. She turned around and glared at me.

"I think it would be best, if you returned home, Rosemarie." The woman I guess to be the principle said. "You can return tomorrow, once you have calmed down!"

"What?" I screeched. "I'm not going home; I need to get my timetable and met my professors!"

"You can do that tomorrow." She replied, holding a smug looking bitch. "Go home."

I sighed and the professors let me go. "Fine!" I spat, my eyes snapped to the black haired bitch by her side. "This isn't over, slut."

With that, I walked out of the school ignoring Lissa's worried glance and Christians embarrassed frown. My head was fuming, how the fuck was that my fault? Why hadn't the slut been sent home? I was frustrated as I started to walk in the direction of Christian's car, when I realized that he was still in administration.

Ah, fuck.

I rolled my eyes, the sun beating down on me, as I started to walk out of the school grounds. My scalp was stinging were the bitches nails had scratched it, and I was incredibly warm. I took of my leather jacket and wrapped it around my waist, letting the rays of light warm my bare arms and the top of my chest.

I continued to walk until I walked onto a main road were taxis would be. I stuck my hand out just as one passed, and the yellow and black cab stopped right in front of me. I hopped inside and told the driver my address. He nodded, and it was about ten minutes before I got home. I handed him the fair and hopped out, rolling my eyes at the fact that Dimitri would be here.

I walked slowly up the stairs, decided not the use the elevator, because that would just bring me to him sooner. I slugged to the front door and pressed my key into the lock, only to find that it was already open. When I was finished with my consuming thoughts, I actually realized that music was playing extremely loudly from the other side of the door.

That was enough. I barged through the door, a face like thunder and I walked straight into Dimitri's bedroom, which just happened to be next to mine, sharing the conjoined bathroom. Yay for me.

He wasn't there, so I walked back in the direction of the living room, to see Dimitri, a hot guy next to him, and two tarts dressed in nothing but their underwear. I was disgusted at the smell, and what I saw. Across the coffee table, there was white powder, and it was clear that Dimitri and his buddies had been sniffing cocaine. I almost felt myself growl as I saw the vodka bottles scattered everywhere and I wanted to be sick when I saw the used condom right next to the drugs.

"What the fuck?" I screeched, storming into the disgusting room. It absolutely reeked of sex, alcohol, smoke and sweat. It was gross. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Who's this chick?" The hot guy said, smirking at me as he checked out my body in my new sexy first day clothes.

"Hey Rosie!" Dimitri said as a tart ran her tongue along the lobe of his ear. "Why don't you join us?"

"Hmm, so your name's Rosie?" The hot guy said,

"Shut up Ivashkov." Dimitri said, his hot yet unfocused watched me. He raked my body over with those amazing eyes.

"No, my name's Rose." I spat, looking at the tarts in disgust. "And you should get the fuck out of my apartment!"

"He can stay if he wants." Dimitri argued, downing some vodka. "This is my home too."

"Keep dreaming dickhead." I growled, "This apartment is your home too, when you start paying for it."

"Relax, Rosie." Dimitri said, biting the girls shoulder playfully, "We're just having some fun!"

"Fun?" I screeched, "So having sex in front of your friends, and getting high is fun?"

"It's called a foursome." Dimitri said, not even answering my question.

"You disgust me." I said, walking closer to him, his eyes watching me the whole time. "I want you get your slutty friends, the _fuck _out of my apartment, and I want you to fuck off with them, understood?"

"I expected you to be lots of fun, Rosie." Dimitri said, clicking his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "I guess I was wrong, and that's rarely ever the case."

"I am fun!" I defended, feeling to need to protect my fun side. Yeah, okay, I didn't have foursomes and get high on a Monday morning, but I was a pretty fun girl.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." Dimitri said, drinking more of his vodka. It was clear that he was still pissed at me for kicking his balls.

I couldn't help myself when I grabbed the tart that was feeling him up, by the shoulder and flung her off him. "Get your clothes back on." I growled, walking over to the other tart that was sprawled all over the hut guys legs. "You too." I said.

Both of them slowly started putting on their skirts and tank tops, complete with a pair of skanky high heels. My eyes blazed into the other guy as he watched me with amusement.

"Get out, now." I warned, my scowl becoming angrier by the second.

His smirk came back on as he stood up and walked towards the tarts that were now, fully dressed… or as fully dressed as two sluts can be. He smiled at me and then linked either slut on his arms, walking like a pimp.

"I'm going to finish what I started at my place." Adrian stated, "You're welcome to come along."

"Just fuck off!" I growled, "He's staying here to clean this place."

"Suit yourself." He said, walking away towards the door, I followed him and when he got to the door, I opened it and chucked him out, shutting the door in his face before he could say another word.

I stormed back into the living room, feeling completely livid and pissed. I looked over the mess once again and then my eyes snapped to Dimitri who was watching me in interest.

"You never told me you had tattoos." He stated, watching me carefully.

"Yeah, I don't usually tell stranger murderers that I have tattoos," I snapped, "So please forgive me."

"They're hot." He said simply, glancing at my shoulder. I wanted to know how he saw my tattoos but then I realized he would have seen my skull one, due to the fact that I was wearing a low cut top.

"Get this place cleaned." I demanded, eyeing the used condom. "Or I'll kick your fucking ass."

I went to storm away when he called me back. I returned just as I saw him pick up the condom, a cocky smile on his lips. "How was college?" He knew that I was pissed because of something that happened there and he knew that I had been kicked out. Fucking cunt.

"Just keep cleaning dickhead." I said, storming away from the stinking living room, barging into my bedroom and blasting my music as loud as I could, hoping it would distract me from Dimitri and his cocky eyes.

**I hope you guys enjoyed :P Don't forget to review, because me and Sammii love them :D xox**

**Review :D**

**xoxo**


	5. The Wrath Of Rosemarie Hathaway! Part 1!

_Here is the next chapter for you guys._

_Although before you read i owe you all a huge apology! I know i haven't updated in a month, but I've been busy looking after my daughter finding a house, and shortly i will be moving into said house. But i am really really sorry how long it has taken me._

_But i will shut up with the babbling now! So read and enjoy! Begins from Dimitri's point of view from the day of the Adrian and prostitute "visit"._

__

**The Wrath of Rosemarie Hathaway! Part 1!**

DPOV-

I have no fucking clue what time i eventually woke up. I couldn't remember going to sleep, and I can't even remember what exactly woke me up in the first place. Maybe it was the slight breeze stirring my hair? Or the uncomfortable fucking chair i was resting on... wait chair? I eventually squinted open my eyes to realise i was sprawled on a dirty plastic chair on the balcony, with the midday sun glaring down on me. Oh, and i stunk of cigarette's and vodka.

I stood up slowly, stretching my aching back, and headed inside. Despite the fact that my body was crying out for a shower, i ignored the urge and went and turned on some music. I had no idea what CD was in the stereo, but you can never go wrong with a little back ground music. I turned the volume up full and went to turn away.

'THE ARE ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE, WITH THE SOUND OF MUUUUUUUUUUUUUSIC!'

I turned back to the stereo in horror, my mouthing dropping open in an 'O' shape, i looked like i was catching flies. I all but ran to the stereo and jammed my finger onto the stop button. Did no one have any fucking decent music in this fucking house? I opened the slide and took out the CD; i guessed it must have been Lisa's stupid music, or whatever her name was. She was hot, but she was the biggest coward i'd met in my life, and she had the worst taste in music.

Wimpy music, for a cowardly wimpy fucking bitch.

I walked towards the balcony once again and flung the CD 'The Very Best Of: The Sound of Music.' out the balcony door and over the railings onto the grass and concrete below. Okay, so i needed some decent music, and fast.  
Christian listened to some kind of RnB hip hop stuff from what i remember, so raiding his and what's-her-faces room was out of the question. So, that only left one option.

Rose's room.

I walked towards Rose's bedroom door; i could tell which room belonged to her, as the door had a huge poster on that read: 'PARENTAL ADVISORY! Explicit Scenes!

_There will definitely be explicit scenes in this room when i finally get her into bed._

A huge arrogant smirk decorated its self on my face as i went through Rose's door, a smirk that appeared when i was trying to imagine a girl naked, this time it was Rose's turn, and from what i could imagine i was definitely liking what i saw...

_Mm. Mm. Rosie..._

There wasn't much else in Rose's room in the way of decoration, her walls were a standard white, and her carpet was a plain creamy colour. She had a black framed wrought iron double bed, with intricate swirls and spiral and her bed spread and pillows were just a plain black. Simple, yet somehow sexy. The bed its self was in the far corner pushed up against the wall on two sides.

_Not long now, she won't be able to resist me for much longer, _i thought to myself, _that's the very bed where I'll take my Rosie, where I'll make her mine. Where I'll plunge myself inside her over and over and-_

I cut off my thoughts abruptly when i felt myself hardening and i willed myself to stay in control as i took in the rest of her room. There was a small chest of draws that sat directly across the room from the bed, they were a dark wood colour that looked almost black and they were under the window sill, and a small stereo sat on top. There was a black out blind in the window its self but no curtains. Near the doorway i stood in was a huge ornate wardrobe the same colour as the chest of draws, across the room at the bottom of the bed there was also a book shelf, again in the same wood colour. Hundreds of different books sat on the shelves, she had her own personal library, and I guess I'd never really thought of Rose as a reader. _Another_ _thing we have in common..._  
Next to this book shelf was another door way which, obviously, leads to our adjoining bathroom.

_I would so have to spy on that sexy petite body of hers when she showered next._

I licked my lips and grinned wolfishly. _Oh, Roza! You will be mine. I can feel it..._

Last but not least there was two small shelves running along the wall above her bed, one of them contained a collection of Living Dead Dolls. While the other contained CD's and plenty of them. Smiling triumphantly to myself i made my way over to her bed and leaned over reaching for a CD. I just happened to pull out 'AC/DC- Highway to Hell'.

One of my favourites. I was about to leave when i eventually caught the strong scent coming from Rose's sheets. It smelt vaguely of sweat as well as Roses.

_How ironic, i _whispered to myself,_ Rosie smells like Roses. A rose by any other name would smell as sweet... Hmm Shakespeare._

I decided that any girl that smelt this beautiful and that could also make me quote Shakespeare was definitely something special, but i couldn't make anything of this, not after last time, not after... her.

_This was all just a bit of fun, the thrill of the chase and all that shit._

Sighing i took the CD and left her bedroom, i headed back into the living room, and i had just slid the CD into the slot and was about to press play, when there was an annoying knock at the door. A knock that i would always recognize.

I made my way to the door, twisted the door knob and opened the door slowly. And their stood in the doorway was my long time friend from when i was inside, accompanied by two, what can only be called, Whores. One on each arm.

"Adrian Ivashkov. You little fuck tard, what are you doing here? How the fuck did you find me?" i felt my lips moving of their own accord in to a huge genuine smile. I was indeed curious as to why Ivashkov was on my brother's doorstep.

"Ahh i have my connections too!" Was Adrian's mysterious reply, a gallant smile playing on his lips.

"All you did was rob a liquor store. How can that amount to having 'connections.'" I looked down at him in mock disgust.

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out! Now let us through, these lovely ladies will catch their death."

Yeah, no surprise there, especially with the clothes they were wearing, if you could call them clothes. The whore on Adrian's left arm was the shortest, she has a major tan, in fact if you dyed her hair green she could be an Oompa-Lumpa. As it were, her hair was a platinum blonde colour, almost white. She wore a sparkling silver halter top, and a short black mini skirt, with 7 inch heals on her feet. And no bra.

Now the whore on Adrian's left appealed to me more, and i could feel the sombre memories about Rose from earlier leave me as the fun Dimitri i know and love reared its head. Her hair was short and black, and styled with a spiked pixie cut. She was very curvy whereas the other one looked bulimic; she wore a plain black cotton boob tube, with her nipples hard and sticking out for everyone to see.

_No bra there either hm?_ I mused to myself.

She wore a pair of short shorts of a dark grey colour, so that a lot of her stomach area was on display and black ballet flats, she had the longest legs i'd ever seen, but she was still nowhere near as tall as me. And yet i still couldn't help comparing them to Rose.

_My Roza_ was small and petite looking, but i had no doubt she could hold her own in a fight, and did so regularly. _How very badass of her?  
_If i had to estimate i'd say she was around 5"4, and incredibly hot. She also had great fashion taste; everything she wore made me want to fuck her right where she stood. She had huge boobs, and the most luscious curves i'd ever seen. And i wanted her so bad.

Sighing i stepped aside and let Adrian lead in the two sluts that were hanging off his arm. Some things don't ever change, especially with him. Not that i could pass up a bit of easy pussy, especially after those... caring thoughts... about Rose.

I made my way back into the room and finally managed to hit play on the CD player and let the song start.

_Living easy  
Loving free  
Season ticket for a one way ride  
Asking nothing  
Leave me be_

_..._

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP THE BOOZE AROUND HERE?" Adrian screamed across the apartment. I shrugged, not really knowing myself.

"NEVER MIND!" He smirked and opened a carrier bag that i didn't even notice he had. He pulled out a bottle of cheap vodka, a bottle of Jagermeister, and a bottle of Russian vodka and a packet of cigarettes.

From his trouser pocket he pulled out 4 little clear plastic bags filled with a white powder. My eyebrows rose and a cocky yet enthusiastic grin spread across my face.

"NOW THIS IS MY KIND OD PARTY!" I told him, raising my voice over the music.

_Taken everything in my stride  
Got no reason  
Got no rhyme  
Ain't nothin' i would rather do  
Going down  
By the time  
My friends are gonna be their too!_

_..._

I sat down next to the pixie haired slut and rested my hand on her thigh; i leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "So what's your name, baby?"  
She shivered at my touch and her eyes glazed over in pleasure, already? And she giggled before replying "Its Lucy."

"Well Lucy," i carried on "how about we take this party up a notch?" With that i waved the packet of small powder i took from Ivashkov in my free hand. Her eyes now took on a hungry desperate look as she made a grab for it.

"Ah, ah, ah... Naughty, naughty. Me first." I gave her my killer smirk, designed to make every girls heart melt, and emptied the contents of the small bag onto the coffee table. Looks like Ivashkov was ahead of me as his share was almost up and from the look of the blonde's face her's was gone already. I took out a crumple up twenty pound note from the pocket of my dirty jeans and rolled it up as tightly as i could. I arranged the powder into 4 straight thin lines and then snorted each one, one after the other.

Fuck me this was a brilliant feeling, to feel the drugs course through my veins and take me higher and higher. I was buzzed, tripping, high, whatever you wanted to call it, and it felt amazing. I had no cares in the world, Lucy had already grabbed the last packet from Adrian before he could have it and was experiencing a high of her own.

Next i reached the Russian vodka, ripped the cap of with my teeth and downed half the bottle in just 3 gulps. Resting the other half on the bottle on the table, i looked over at Lucy, who suddenly seemed so much more attractive now that i was out of my fucking mind. I reached for her and all but dragged her onto my lap, her body straddling mine. I planted light passionate kisses on her neck and i could hear her moan faintly, i moved from just above her breast, along her neck and made my way to her lips. I kissed her full on the mouth, my kisses sloppy from my condition; i shoved my tongue in her mouth and took control immediately. Her next moan was louder and vibrated her lips against mine.

I could hear other sounds too, sounds that suspiciously sounded like sex.

"OHHH! Adrian! Yes! Ohhh... I'm cumming!"

At the back of my mind i vaguely remembered this wasn't my apartment, and that them having sex right next to us was just plain disgusting. But being tied up in my own emotions i completely ignored it.

My hands found my way under Lucy's skimpy boob tube and i teased the nipples there, i slowly lifted it up and over her head and my mouth found its way to one of the nipple, i took it into my mouth and bit it softly. At some point my mind registered again and i noticed that whatever Adrian and his 'friend' were doing was now over.

_Well thank fuck for that!_

I could only imagine Christian's face if he walked in on us right now, that thought made me want to laugh out loud.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

_..._

BANG!

The music stopped...

"WHAT THE HELL?" Someone screeched and i broke away from Lucy to see Rose stood next to the stereo. A disgusted look upon her face. _Uh oh!  
_"WAHT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Rose was really pissed, i'd never seen her like this before, it just made her seem sexier and my lower parts immediately hardened at the thought of her.

Arian looked over at me a questioning look in his eyes. "Who's the chick?" He asked.

I let a lazy, easy going smirk make its way on to my face. "Hello Rosie! Want to come and join us?" i was actually surprised that i managed to keep my cool and not slur my words

I didn't think the look on her face could get any worse, but as she watched Lucy bend over and run her tongue along the length of my ear, i swear she was seeing red. I completely ignored Lucy's attempts to start our 'fun' again, now that Rose was in my sight all i wanted was her. And i knew she wanted me too.

"Hm, so your name's Rosie?" Adrian asked her again.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Shut up Ivashkov." I turned my eye back on Rose and it was only then i realised what she was actually wearing...

She wore a _very_ tight low cut white tank top, similar to the one she wore yesterday. Though this one definitely showed off more cleavage, which made me harder still downstairs. A pair of black short shorts only a centimetre longer than the one's the whore on my lap wore. A pair of black fishnet tights, with holes and rips in them, and the same pair of tattered, yet gorgeous, combat boots were on her feet.

She had thick eyeliner round her eyes and grey eye shadow, which created kind of a smokey affect. Her hair had been back-combed and fell in amazing waves around her face. Her hair was simply beautiful. I also noticed that she had painted her nails a blood red. She was so fucking sexy, so gorgeous, so fucking fuckable, and i would have her!

Rose placed her hands on her hips and turned her menacing eyes and fierce frown on Adrian, who i swear recoiled a bit. "No, my name is Rose," she stated to him coldly. "And you should get the fuck out of my apartment."

"He can stay if he wants," i piped up, reaching again for the vodka and taking a swig. "This is my home too."

"Keep dreaming dickhead," she growled at me. "This apartment is your home too, when you start fucking paying for it."

"Relax Rosie; we're just having some fun!"

"FUN?" she screeched at me. "So having sex in front of your friends, and getting high is fun?"

I actually wanted to defend myself and say Adrian was the one having sex and not me, but i just couldn't be bothered, like she'd believe me anyway.

"It's called a foursome." I answered her with a straight face that was so far from the truth that it was almost funny; it was just too easy to wind her up.

"You fucking disgust me!" She screamed at me, walking closer she pointed her finger at me. "I want you to get your slutty friends, the fuck out of my apartment, and i want you to fuck off with them, understand?"

I clicked my tongue and shook my head in a mock disappointment. "I expected to be so much fun, Rosie. I guess i was wrong, and that's rarely ever the case."

"I am fun!" I smirked at Rose's efforts to defend herself, it seemed like i had hit a nerve. Hmm.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when i see it." I replied, smirk still in place, as i again took another swig of the vodka in my hand.

I could tell that she had been getting more pissed off and agitated as the argument went on, but what she did next surprised the shit out of me.  
She stalked up to me boots thudding on the tiled floor, gripped Lucy's shoulder tight enough to bruise her and heaved her of me. "Get you fucking clothes back on whore," She said, addressing Lucy. She then spun round and looked at the other slut with smouldering eyes. "You too!"

They both quickly stood and began dressing quickly, must have been a new world record for how fast they changed. She was now glaring at Adrian who was smirking at her and checking her out all at the same time.

"Get out, now!" She yelled again.

Adrian stood up, a smirk still plastered on his face; he walked over to the two whores' confidently and wrapped an arm around each of them. He looked like some kind of pimp.

"I'm going to finish what i started at my house," he said, not addressing anyone in particular. "You're welcome to join me?"

"Just fuck off," she growled again. "He's staying here to clean this shit up."

"Suit yourself." Adrian shrugged and made his way towards the door, he opened it and went outside with the girls, he looked like he was about to say something more, but Rose had already shut the door in his face.

I watched as she raked her eyes over the mess once more, one used condom, white powder covering the coffee table and the floor surrounding it, and bottles, lots and lots of booze bottles lying everywhere. I did kind of feel sort of guilty. I looked up at her, about to apologize when i noticed a tattoo on her shoulder, from what i could see it was some kind of skull. It looked so fucking amazing on her, and only added to her appeal.

"You never told me you had tattoo's." i told her, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, well i don't usually tell strange murderer's that i have tattoos," she snapped at me. "So please forgive me.

The 'murderer' jab stung, but i guess she didn't know any better. "They're hot." I told her simply, glancing at her shoulder again.

She was feeling uncomfortable stood here with me, i could tell. "Get this place cleaned up," She suddenly demanded, glaring at the used condom. "Or I'll kick your fucking ass."

I sighed and stood up, i saw she was about to turn away, when i remembered she was home from college way to early, so something must have happened. "How was college?"

"Just keep cleaning dickhead." I guess she wasn't up with sharing. After that she just stormed off and went to her room i think. I heard Alice Cooper playing from inside her room at full blast. Sighing again i went about cleaning the room up, wiping away the powder, binning Adrian's condom, i nearly through up at the thought of what was inside said condom as i binned it. I collected all the vodka bottle up in a black bin bag and made my way out to the trash can, Rose's music was still blaring out of her room so i know she wouldn't have missed me. I decided on a cigarette while i was down there so i took out my pack and lit it up with my black Zippo lighter. I inhaled deeply tasting the nicotine rush in my body. I exhaled the smoke out from between my lips in small rings, after i'd finished i headed back up to the apartment. Rose's music had been turned down, but it was still switched on so i know she was still here. I looked around at the living room, it may now be tidy but it still stunk, so i found some air freshener and sprayed it all over. When i'd finished i looked down at my watch to find it 3:05pm. Christian and his piece of ass would be back till around 4:00pm so i settled down on the couch, pulled out the current Western that i was currently obsessed with reading and lost myself in its pages.

A little after 4:30 Christian and Lissa **(A/N: YAY HE REMEMBERED HER NAME!)** arrived back carrying grocery bags. Some fucks food at last. They completely ignored me, and i them, too engrossed in my book to even care. Not too long after that i heard Rose's music stop as she came out of her room. I could hear them talking softly and whispering in the kitchen as i read on. Rose was no doubt dropping me in shit and grassing on me about my earlier... activities in the living room. Just what i needed.

Another half an hour passed and i was starting to get a headache from all the reading. I closed the book and put it down on the sofa beside me; i rubbed my aching eyes and stood up stretching. It was only then that i noticed Rose leant against the wall watching me.

"Couldn't get enough of me hm?" I grinned at her cockily "Just had to be in my presence some more."

"In your fucking dreams you cock," she spat at me in reply. "I just came to tell you that dinner will be ready in half an hour. So clean the fuck up." She gave a disgusted look and stood up straight.

I was actually genuinely surprised at her words, they were going to feed me? So they had accepted that i'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I wonder how Christian's bird took it. I didn't have a snarky or sarcastic retort for her, i was too shocked to take the piss to be honest.

"Thanks," I said honestly. "I am kind of hungry."

She looked liked i'd slapped her, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were almost bulging from her head. It was quite amusing. Then it was gone, her face was back to normal, and actually broke out into a small smile.

"You're welcome. Now go clean the fuck up!" And with that she left.

She was right about me needing to clean up, my shoulder length hair was clumped together and sticky from the vodka fight with Rose yesterday, i still stunk of booze and cigarettes and sweat. Also my clothes hadn't been changed in two days. I made my way into the third bedroom of the house which i had allocated as my own, though if i have it my way i'd have been sharing with Rose. I smirked to myself as i closed the door behind me, i dug into one of my many duffle bags in the corner and found some fresh clothing, a pair of tight black boxers, another pair of dark ripped jeans, though this time they were black, and also a black tight fitting vest. I laid my clothes out on my single bed dug out my deodorant and shower stuff and walked through the adjoining bathroom door. I placed my deodorant, shower gel, shampoo and conditioner onto the sink beside the shower. Rose's stuff was already there places neatly along the counter beside the sink. Black towels hung on the towel rack and i grabbed one that'd fit and lay it by the shower. I reached through the glass door and turned on the shower, as it warmed i stripped down. Once naked i stepped in to the boiling shower and let the water was over me and relax my muscles.

I grabbed the shower gel and rubbed it together in my hands, then lathered it all over my body. Under my armpits, over my chest, down my legs. And in other more well endowed places. I moved onto washing my air next, i covered my hair in my Lynx shampoo and rubbed it in to my hair, massaging my scalp and getting all the sticky two day old vodka and grease out. All in all it took me 15 minutes to shower and wash myself, i rung my hair out of water grabbed my towel and stepped out the shower. I'd just wrapped the towel round my waste and i was about to fold each side over my manhood when the bathroom door leading to Rose's room swung open, i looked up and straight into the eyes of Rose.

But her eyes were too busy raking over my dripping form, down my muscled chest, and landed on my manhood. She gulped loudly and licked her lips unconsciously. I smirked my killer smirk and stared straight at her as she stared down at my manliness.

"Like what you see?" I taunted her.

Her head snapped up to my face, yet she kept her eyes averted as though she couldn't look me in the eye. "What? I- Um.. N-no. I thought that you'd h-have finished by now."

I found the stuttering nervous Rose quite cute and the growing blush on her cheeks cuter still. "Its fine," i told her smiling. "I'm done, just got to shave."

"Oh. Well.. Urm... I'll just leave you to it then. Bye." She mumbled and all but ran from the room shutting the door behind her.

Chuckling to myself i finished tying the towel at my waist and made my way over to the sink and the mirror. I slathered my face up with shaving cream and began to shave the hairs from my face with my razor. 10 minutes later i was shaved, dried and dressed, i was just tying my damp hair up in a ponytail when i heard Christian shout through the apartment.

"Dimka! Hurry up! Your food's getting cold."

I stuck my boots back on my feet and made my way into the kitchen, there was one full plate of Spaghetti Bolognese on the counter and i picked up alone with a fork and made my way into the living room. Lissa physically cringed at my presence in the room, Christian just ignored me and as i sat down on the only empty seat next to Rose she just glanced at me and blushed.

Clearing her throat she turned to me. "Dinka? What kind of nickname is that?" she asked curiously.

I shook my head at her and swallowed a mouth full of Spaghetti. "D-I-M-K-A. Dimka, it's Russian for Dimitri. It's a nickname." I explained to her.

"Oh. You're Russian? You don't really seem to have an accent." She pondered.

I smiled a naughty smile and leaned in closer to her, "I hide it well. Besides Roza is this what you want to hear?" i whispered in her ear in a thick Russian accent, and she shivered.

_Hm, so Rose liked my accent, i may have a secret weapon here... _I thought to myself.

There was silence as we all ate, not awkward, but not uncomfortable either. I had to give Christian credit though, this Bolognaise was tasty. Not as tasty as Rose, but still. I had always thought Christian's cooking had been kind of gay, but if it worked for him, whatever.

After all the food was gone and the plates were piled up on the side, Christian and his girlfriend decided to have an early night, so here i was left alone with Rose.

"So... Ro-"i said, attempting small talk but was immediately cut off.

"Sorry Dimitri, i'm tired," she interrupted, and actually faked a yawn. "Gonna crash! Night!" And with that she practically ran off.

_Still embarrassed huh?_ Well great, how boring. Sighing i turned on the TV and skipped through all the channels looking for something, anything, to watch.

Rose POV-

I had a hard time sleeping that night, knowing that Dimitri was still awake in the living room, and it unnerved me. I didn't drift off until 2AM when he finally shut off the TV. I was asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I awoke to the annoying beeping sounds of my alarm. I groaned and rolled over, sticking a hand outside the comfy confines of my quite, I hit the alarm repeatedly until the sound died down and stopped. It was 7:30AM and I had to be at college for my first class at 9AM. I dragged my ass out of my warm bed and over to my wardrobe, the house was silent as I picked out my clothes for the day. A pair of black short shorts with a few chains and buckles hanging from the belt loops, a short black t-shirt that showed off my stomach and my rose tattoo down my side, it also had long tight sleeves. I also pulled out a plain pair of socks from my draws and pair of black fishnet tights.

I lay all my clothes on my bed as went and had a short shower, returning less than 15 minutes later I dried myself off and began to dress. As I dressed my mind began to wonder back to the scene with Dimitri in the bathroom yesterday, and as soon as it did a deep red blush colored my cheeks.  
I wasn't a very modest woman; in fact I could be very dirty when I wanted to be. But the side of Dimitri's… ahem… manhood? Had me reeling, I had no idea a man could be so big…

_He must be dynamite in bed,_ I thought before I could stop myself.

_Oh shit! Snap out of it Rose. He's a dick._

I finished getting changed, pushing visions of Dimitri from my mind. I slipped my feet into my boots and took my dark denim jacket off its hanger, and slipped it on. I totally loved this jacket, it was my favorite. Mainly because it has patches sown on to the back and sleeves, patches showing some of my favorite bands. Bands like Kiss, Alice Cooper, AC/DC, Whitesnake, Hinder, Led Zeppelin and others.

I straightened my long brown/black hair and applied my usual smokey effect make-up, before heading out my room and into the Kitchen. The house was unusually quiet so I guessed that Lissa and Christian had already took off to go see Lissa's mother for the day, since they had the fucking day off college, so not fair. And judging from the faint snores coming from Dimitri's room, he was still asleep. I grabbed a sugar coated, jam filled donut from inside the fridge and shoved it into my mouth. With my sugar craving now doused, for now, I headed out the door and off to college.

_Joy!_

It took me around 20 minutes to wonder to college, and as I made my way into reception, to pick up my timetable.  
As soon as I told the dumpy woman behind the desk my name, her face instantly took on a disapproving look.

_Ahhh, my reputation precedes me…_

I snatched up my papers all the while glaring at her and stalked off. The first half of the day was taken up with Psychology, and the second, Art. With lunch in-between. I headed off to the room stated on my papers.

Knocking on the door, I walked straight in without waiting for an answer, and shoved my papers into the plump woman's face.

"Rose Hathaway," I said sharply, stating my name. "Can I sit down now?"

She frowned at me for what seemed like ages, and then finally she spoke.

"No, Miss Hathaway. You may not."

_Bitch. _I thought to myself.  
She stood up and addressed the class.

"Well class it seems like we have a new student. Miss Hathaway, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

Sighing I turned and glared at the students sat before me, some of them shrinked back, some of them refused to meet my gaze. But one girl, at the very back, looked me straight in the eye and smiled. Hm, I think I may like her.

"My name is Rose. And I hate the fucking lot of you!"

"Thank you for that enlightening speech Miss Hathaway. Take your seat please, next to Viktoria."

Rolling my eyes I dragged myself towards the last remain empty seat by the girl that smiled at me earlier. For some reason I knew we'd be fast friends.

The teacher, who I now knew was called Mrs. Turner, lectured the class on Vincent Van Gough, and I didn't listen to a word she rambled on about. I proceeded to pull out my sketch pad and pencils and get lost in my own drawings.

The first half of my Art class passed slowly, and I mean slowly, though I never paused or looked up from my sketch pad. Weather the bitch upfront noticed or not, she never said anything, and I would've cared on either way. A shrill noise echoed throughout the class room and for a second I thought it was the fire alarm. My face took on a confused expression.

"Hathaway right?" someone spoke from the left and I turned my neck to stare straight into the eyes of Viktoria. She was a tallish girl; I'd say around 5"6. She had waist long blonde hair that she had tied into two plaits at each side of her face. She was wearing dark skinny jeans, that looked faded in the wash, and a dark purple "Hello Kitty" t-shirt. Completing her look was a dark leather jacket and combat boots that looked slightly newer than my own. All in all she looked friendly enough, and I'd give anything to say she'd had her own share of fights in the past.

I just nodded in response to her questioning.

"It's just the bell; we get a 15 minute break before we're back inside this hell hole."

"Ah, nice. I need a break. These for walls were on the verge of driving me insane." She laughed.

"I have a feeling you're already insane enough as it is. I'm Viktoria by the way, call me Vika. It was my turn to laugh this time.

"Rose," I introduced myself to her. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sure, let's go!"

I walked beside Vika as she led me towards a couple of benches in a small court yard. I was glad we were outside; I'd only just realized how bad I was craving my nicotine rush. Focusing on my drawing had allowed me to forget a certain addiction. I pulled the cigarettes out of my pockets and offered one to Vika. Who declined.

"Just quit, look me ages. I don't want to spoil it now."

"Rather you than me." I stated, putting the cigarette to my lips and lighting it with my Zippo.

"So I heard you kicked the shit out of Tasha Ozera? I wish I'd have been there to see it!"

"So that was her name huh? Besides I only punched her. Broke her nose at best."

"Broke her nose, gave her a black eye, and ripped out one of her piercings."

"Seriously?" I burst out in hysterics. "It wasn't even a proper punch! She knows not to start with me now I suppose."

"I hope she doesn't start any shit later on, she's in my Psychology class all afternoon."

"Looks like we've got all the same classes then," I smirked. "This is gonna be fun!"

I really liked Vika, we got on great, and we spent all break just talking and hanging out. It was the most fun i'd had in a long time, considering Lissa wasn't here. Another bell sounded and we slowly made our way back to Art.

The second half of the class was a helluva lot more interesting, we had to work on decorations and ideas for an upcoming dance, in pairs. Naturally me and Vika paired together and the time passed quickly.

I ate lunch with Vika, by unspoken agreement, and considering the food in school was supposed to be vile, it wasn't half bad. I got a lot of stares which I was used to.

Vika didn't really have a lot of friends, there were a couple of guys, Eddie and Mason that she ate with sometimes, but apparently they had got in some shit and were in detention, so it was just the two of us.

My eyes immediately found Tasha's as I sat down with my lunch, the whole of her right cheek was completely swollen and bruised. And the piercing that had once been there was gone, she had a white bandage taped around her cheek, and she had a black eye to top it off. I smirked at her, highly pleased with myself, and I could see her face as it contorted in anger. I felt her death glare on me for the rest of lunch, but I just ignored her, concentrating on talking to Vika.

"You do know that Ozera hasn't taken her eyes off you since we walked in?" Vika questioned.

"I must be hotter than I thought." I told her as I waggled my eyebrows.

She laughed and pushed her tray away, "She's the biggest whore in this school."

"Until I arrived." I smirked. Vika just rolled her eyes.

"Wanna do something after we get out of this place? I know a club that's open 24/7, we could have a few drinks, maybe get something to eat?"

"I totally love your thinking, I have nothing better to do, and my flat mates are out of town."

"It's settled then!"

I didn't explain to her about Dimitri, he wasn't her problem, he was mine. And the last thing I wanted to do was to get her involved.

_Only because you don't want his attention to shift to her!_ An inner voice stated. Which I promptly ignored.

Psychology was one of my favorite lessons, but I tuned out completely to focus my attention on Tasha. If she was gonna start something, I would be ready.

But nothing happened, nada, zilch, nothing! And all too soon the bell rang to signal our 15 minute break. It was then that I realized I'd tuned out that much that I didn't even know the name of out teacher. _Oh well._

Both Vika and I made our way out to the courtyard from this morning, it was fast becoming our regular hang out, absentmindedly chatting about the club "Waves of Desire" that we would be heading to later on.

And again I took care of my nicotine addiction.

"Look what we have here huh? The newest skank!" a voice from behind me sneered and I turned to see Tasha Ozera and some of her cronies standing smugly behind me.

"How's your face?" I smirked at her. "Looks a bit sore."

"Listen, bitch, I rule this school. Back off."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll have to deal with me…"

_And with that she just walked off, seriously! She left! What the hell kind of threat is that? Fucking pussy ass bitch!_

I blinked and looked over at Vika, who had an amused look on her face; we both broke out into laughter in unison just as the bell rang. We laughed all the way back to class, tears streaming down our faces, and throughout the rest if the lesson.

When the final bell rang, I couldn't wait to be out of their! I felt like I'd been suffocating all day, but finally I was free.

Vika and I went about our plans with extreme enthusiasm; we went for some food as discussed, and decided to eat at McDonald's. After we had filled up our stomachs, I followed after Vika as we made our way to the club she had mentioned earlier in the day, 'Waves of Desire'.

All in all I had one of the best nights of my life, even if we just played pool all night, naturally I won. But Vika did give it a bloody good try! I spent most of the night on Jager bombs! Best drink in the world! Whereas Vika drank these poxy little bottles that tasted like pop!

I pottered the black ball into the bottom left-hand corner pocket, on the pool table me and Vika were playing at. Thereby winning the game, again.

The night wore on and all too soon I was getting pretty bored, and by the look on Vika's face she was to. We'd also had more than enough drunken wankers trying to hit on us, and failing miserably.

We headed out around midnight and began the slow walk back to my apartment, I had previously invited Vika to stay the night, and she had agreed.

Forcing my keys into the lock, I eventually shoved the apartment door open and stumbled inside, along with Vika. Lissa and Christian's coats were lying across the sofa, so they were back.

"Shhhh, come on, my rooms this way." I motioned to Vika and she followed with a nod.

It was only then that I realized the noise. Though how I didn't notice it before is beyond me, the noises were echoing off the walls.

"Oh, Ah! Oh Dimitri, Yes! Ahhh! Oh Fuck Yeah!"

I looked at Vika and cringed, and she had a similar look on her face. We tiptoed through the apartment in the dark, until I tripped over something cast on the floor, and banged straight into the wall outside Dimitri's room.

The moans stopped abruptly and I thought for sure we were busted and Dimitri or his latest skank would open the door.

"Shit! Rose! What happened? You okay?" I heard Vika try to whisper drunkenly behind me.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

I made my way carefully to my room feeling the floor with my boot along the way so I didn't trip again, I opened my door and ushered Vika inside before slamming it shut. Hoping to convey to Dimitri how pissed off I was. Which didn't work.

"Ohh! Dimitri! Harder baby, yeah, like that! Ah yeah! Fuck me deeper!"

Rolling my eyes I stripped, not caring that Vika was there and climbed into bed with only my underwear remaining. Vika joined me in bed, and it seemed like she had decided to sleep in her underwear too, which I didn't mind. I was by no means gay, but me and Vika had become fast friends so I didn't mind that she was in my bed, or that she was practically naked. Lissa and I had done it plenty of times at sleepovers in the past.

I rolled over and tried to get some sleep. Key word being 'tried' as Dimitri and his skank didn't stop till at least 6AM. I tried to quell the feelings of jealously within me, but it didn't work, so then I tried to deny them, which also didn't work.

The final thought I had before I finally drifted into a late sleep was: Why wasn't Dimitri moaning like his little skank was? Surely he was enjoying it to. Right?

I woke what seemed like moments later, but when I looked over at my alarm clock I realized it had been an hour and a half, which still wasn't good enough. I tried to figure out what exactly woke me up, when I realized it was the giggling coming from the hallway outside, and the muffled talking which I couldn't quite make out. The voices disappeared down the hall and I thought that now would be the perfect time to confront Dimitri and his latest whore in person.

I climbed carefully over a lightly snoring Vika, which I thought was quite amusing but didn't stop as I made my way over to my bedroom door, I walked down the hallway and decided to eavesdrop a while.

"So what actually happened anyway? It must've taken someone pretty special to knock out two of your piercings."

"Special? Special! I don't think so, she was some new skank, but don't worry about it, I've warned her."

What the fuck? Tasha? Dimitri and Tasha? I knew that voice had been familiar! How the fuck could he, I hate him!  
Then again he thought I was special, even though he didn't know it was me. But I was about to change that.

I burst through the door, a death glare already plastered on my face. There was going to be some fucking trouble. And with the way I was feeling it's doubtful that Tasha would survive.

_And it's finished! Also its an uber long chapter for you guys to apologize about how long it has taken me to get this posted I'm sorry as well if the last part of the story seemed a bit rushed I was just kind of anxious to get it up for you guys! I love you all and I love your reviews! I will be updating Affairs of the Heart soon also!_

_Reviews make me feel warm inside! REVIEW!_

_~Sammii xXx_


	6. The Wrath Of Rosemarie Hathaway! Part 2!

_My most awesome readers! I humbly fall to my knees and beg for your forgiveness! Please don't beat me too much, I have a new chapter!_

_I'm really sorry to both you, and my co-author Alkerr! Bless her, she's been waiting just as much as you guys have. There has just been so much going on lately! But I have indeed fixed my laptop and my internet connection is back, so there should be no excuse for my lack of recent updates anymore!_

_And so without further ado! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!_

Introducing  
**THE WRATH OF ROSE HATHAWAY! PART 2!**

**RPOV****-**

The door banged loudly against the wall and the noise echoed around the now quiet room, as I burst through the door, my eyes quickly snapping to Tasha's startled form. My face quickly twisted into a sneer as I noticed her half-naked form.

"How many more piercings do you want to lose, you stuck up whore?" I didn't realise i had spoken until the words left my mouth.

"YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tasha has sprung up from where she had been cowering behind Dimitri, snarl on her face.

I was strangely calm though as I faced her, my stance became less tense and I stood calmly with my arms folded over my chest. "I live here you moron, now kindly take your half-naked, skanked up ass out of my apartment before it needs fumigating!"

A look of pure loathing was planted on Tasha's face as she took in my words, and I smirked victoriously.

"You complain about me being half-naked you fat cow? Why don't you try putting some clothes on yourself?"

For a moment i looked at as though she had grown another head, and wondered what the hell she was talking about.. I wondered if i had remembered to put something on after i crawled out of bed.. And looked down..

_Obviously not_, I thought to myself. Well the only good thing that popped into my head then was _I'm glad it isn't laundry day! _Atleast if Dimitri was going to see me in my underwear they were a sexy black, lacy pair. As if just coming back to reality I snapped my head up and tried to ignore the fact that my face was heating up and I probably had a blush on my face._  
_

"SHIT!" Was my smart reply. It was exactly at that moment that I realized Dimitri had been unnaturally quiet, I glanced over in his direction and saw him practically ogling me.. Well no wonder he was quiet! Pervert!

With a vicious glare aimed at Dimitri, I turned back to Tasha and decided to open my mouth before she thought she had won.

"Listen, get the fuck out of my apartment and don't come back, ok? I don't know what STD's you might be carrying, and I feel like I'll catch something just from looking at you for too long. Now fuck off and don't come back.." I was quite proud of my little speech, and it was funny to see Tasha just staring at me in malice.

"Dimitri, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Tasha had turned to him now, to fight her battles? Oh, how brave she was!

"Huh?" Was Dimitri's oh-so-manly reply, as he blinked stupidly, broken from his gaze on my practically naked body. Which Tasha seemed to notice, and it made her all the angrier. Honestly, she looked like a tomato right about now, not attractive.

"I said, are you going to let her talk to me like that? Dimitri?" Tasha repeated.

Dimitri sighed, and looked well and truly bored. "Yeah, she can talk to you how she wants. It's her apartment. Just get the fuck out.."

Tasha, for the most part, looked like she was about to faint. All the previous colour drained from her face as she stared open mouthed at Dimitri.

"W-what?" She finally managed to squeal out.

"You heard me, she told you to get out. So get the fuck out. You're boring me Tasha. Piss off and don't come back."

Gulping, Tasha nodded dumbly and made her way to the door, not even bothering to put her top back on. She looked like some kind of Zombie. She opened the door and then she was gone.

"Good riddance.. Now how's about you and I have some run, eh Rosie? I know you'd like that.." Seriously? I could not believe this son of a bitch, I felt really sorry for Tasha now!

"You egotistical bastard! What makes you think i would go anywhere near you, after that display?" I replied, my fists clenched at my side, and my body tense.

"Don't be coy Rosie, it doesn't suit you. We both know why you're dressed in such a way.."

Mother fucker! How dare he assume I forgot clothes on purpose just for him!

"I forgot clothes, big deal Dimitri. But I can assure you, it wasn't purposely done for you. I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last murder on earth. You're one sick fuck! You use women and then just drop them. I can tell you now, I will not be your latest fucking conquest! Stay the fuck away from me!" I sneered at him, now shaking in anger as he stared impassively back at me, as though my words weren't getting through to him at all.

I was met with silence for a long time. The both of us just staring at each other, i sighed, growing tired of his games. Turning my back on him, I was about to head for my room, when I heard my bedroom door open and close, and the sound of footsteps coming towards the living room.

Crap! Vika was still here, and if she's heard all that then she probably thinks I'm insane..

"Rose, I heard all the shouting, what's going on?" And there she was, fully dressed in the same attire from the previous day, stood in the living room door way.

"Its nothing Vika, Dimitri just-.." I stopped myself at the look on Vika's face as she turned towards the other presence in the living room, her face a pale sickly colour.

"D..Dimitri..?" She squeaked.

For his part Dimitri looked just as deathly pale, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, a guilty look in his eyes.

"You two know each other?" And just like that Vika changed from her short spunky self, anger plain on her face.

"You could say that," she spat through gritted teeth. "He murdered my sister, he should be locked up!"

It was my turn to take up the goldfish act, my eyes wide and traveling from Vika to Dimitri.

Her eyes now on me she looked somewhat regretful, yet stil a fiery anger burned in her eyes. "I'm sorry Rose, I.. I can't hang out with you anymore. Not with him here.." And with that she way gone, the front door slamming loudly.

Still shocked I couldn't move, Dimitri had.. murdered.. Vika's sister? Swallowing thickly, and finally gaining the use of my limbs, I turned to Dimitri to get some answers, a frown on my face.

His eyes met mine, and I blinked, and then just like that he was gone to, his bedroom doorway slamming shut down the hallway.

Alone in the middle of the living room, I don't know how long I stood there, my mind in a daze. Eventually I turned to the sofa and just let myself drop, face first into the cushions.

_Why me? Why? God damnit! I was kicked out of my mothers, now I'm living with a murderer, and the only new friend I had made, had abandoned me a day later. My life fucking sucks.._

The last thought I had before drifting into an emotionally exhausting sleep was, _Damn, I need a cigarette._

**DPOV-**

"So what actually happened anyway? It must've taken someone pretty special to knock out two of your piercings."

"Special? Special! I don't think so, she was some new skank, but don't worry about it, I've warned her."

Nodding along unimprssed, I sat sprawled on the living room sofa listening as my latest and not the best, lay, Tasha droaned on about how some chick punched up her already ugly ass face, and ripped out a couple of her piercings. Honestly though, I was too caught up in imagining it happening, it sounded hot. Like the kind of thing Rose would do.. Mmm Rose..

I was suddenly prevented from my on coming daydream about Rose, when said sexy vixen burst her way through the living room door, almost making me jump out of my skin, in a very manly way, of course.

She was glaring down at Tasha, hate clearly visible, and it looked like Tasha feared for her life.

"How many more piercings do you want to lose, you stuck up whore?" Rose spat out.

Holy shit! So it had been Rose that had pounded on Tasha, that was so hot.. I wish I could've seen that, and took pictures.

"YOU! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Tasha has sprung up from where she had been cowering behind me, snarl on her face, attempting to fight back.

"I live here you moron, now kindly take your half-naked, skanked up ass out of my apartment before it needs fumigating!"

Ha! Go Rose! I nearly laughed out loud, but I held it in and did a little funky dance in my head, she was so making a fool out of Tasha, it was the best entertainment I'd experianced.

Although Tasha was never put down easily either, "You complain about me being half-naked you fat cow? Why don't you try putting some clothes on yourself?"

You'd think being a guy, and a pervert that I would have noticed this sooner, but I didn't. Believe me, I was shocked with myself, because in all this lame ass bitching, I had failed to notice that Rose was on clad in her underwear. A pair of black lacey, sexy underwear, might I add. And that was when my brain just shut down, all I could do was stare!

"SHIT!" I heard Rose scream, and I snapped back to attention, noticing the small blush on her face. She sent a dark glare my way, obviously knowing I had been blatantly ogling her, before turning back to Tasha.

"Listen, get the fuck out of my apartment and don't come back, ok? I don't know what STD's you might be carrying, and I feel like I'll catch something just from looking at you for too long. Now fuck off and don't come back.."

I was back to doing my internal funky dance, Go Rose! Go!

"Dimitri, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Tasha had rounded on me know..

"Huh..?" I blinked stupidly, stupid Tasha interupting my Rose ogling.

"I said, are you going to let her talk to me like that? Dimitri?" Tasha repeated.

I sighed, and planted a bored look on my face. "Yeah, she can talk to you how she wants. It's her apartment. Just get the fuck out.."

"W-what?" She managed to squeal out, as she stared at me open mouthed.

"You heard me, she told you to get out. So get the fuck out. You're boring me Tasha. Piss off and don't come back."

I didn't even bother to watch Tasha leave, I was too busy staring at Rose, oh how I wish it was her that was underneath me last night, I imagined it was.

"Good riddance.. Now how's about you and I have some run, eh Rosie? I know you'd like that.."

"You egotistical bastard!" Rose erupted at me. "What makes you think i would go anywhere near you, after that display?" She continued, body tense and fists clenched at her sides.

"Don't be coy Rosie, it doesn't suit you. We both know why you're dressed in such a way.." I raked my eyes down her body to make my point.

"I forgot clothes, big deal Dimitri. But I can assure you, it wasn't purposely done for you. I wouldn't let you touch me if you were the last murder on earth. You're one sick fuck! You use women and then just drop them. I can tell you now, I will not be your latest fucking conquest! Stay the fuck away from me!"

And with that last biting remark she went to turn away and leave, though she froze as be bother heard her bedroom door open and close and footsteps headed towards the living room.

"Rose, I heard all the shouting, what's going on?" And out popped the last person that I ever expected to see. Vika! Rose knew Vika? I could feel all the colour drain from my cheeks.

"Its nothing Vika, Dimitri just-.." Rose started, but then she got a good look at Vika, as Vika got a good look at me. A worried look taking over her features as all the colour faded from Vika's face too.

"D..Dimitri..?" Squeaked Vika, voice low, my mouth opened and closed doing an amazing impression of a goldfish as I couldn't find the words to reply.

"You two know each other?" Rose questioned, looking from Me to Vika slowly assesing what was going on.

"You could say that," Vika spat through gritted teeth. "He murdered my sister, he should be locked up!"

I flinched and watched Rose as she matched my impression of a goldfish, though she still looked oddly attractive. She just carried on staring from Vika to me.

Finally taking her eyes from me, Vika looked back at Rose, regret on her face "I'm sorry Rose, I.. I can't hang out with you anymore. Not with him here.." And with that she way gone, the front door slamming loudly.

Rose and I just stayed in stunned silence, our breathing quiet, I don't know how much time passed before Rose turned to me, and I knew she wanted answers. Answers that I couldn't give, not yet anyway, so I did the one thing I could. I fled to my room.

I fell onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling for the longest time, awash with guilt, not knowing what to do, or where to go from here.

Vika was wrong, and yet right at the same time. I did kill her sister, not physically, but I might as well have done, her blood is still on my hands. I loved her, and I messed up, and now she's dead, and its all my fault.

_Oh Karoline.. I miss you.._

I knew Rose wouldn't stop, not until she got the answer she was looking for, and I was almost too afraid to give them, I didn't want to push her futher away. I think I need her.

_Coward!_

I wasn't ready yet though, I couldn't do it, but soon. If she carries on affecting me like this, like some love struck teenager, then I know its only a matter of time before I open up to her.

_My life fucking sucks.. _The last thought I had before drifting into an emotionally exhausting sleep was, _Damn, I need a cigarette._

_Well? Some of you may send an angry mob after me because it was so short, but I just wanted to update for you guys as fast as possible.!_

In fact some of you may send the angry mob anyway for how long it has taken me to update!  
Did I mention I loved you guys? :D

Fingers crossed this chapter is ok for you all, and I can't wait to hear what you all thought of it! I love all the reviews I get, even the one's telling me to hurry it up! Heh heh..

I hope to hear from you all soon :P


End file.
